The Phoenix Warriors
by Miraen
Summary: Harry was ignored by his parents until he got taken away to learn how to be a warrior with another 11 Chosen Ones. Years later they go back to Hogwarts and nothing will be the same anymore. Will be HarryHermione/ HHr. AU
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Phoenix Warriors

Summary: Harry was ignored by his parents until he got taken away to learn how to be a warrior with another 11 Chosen Ones. Years later they go back to Hogwarts and nothing will be the same anymore.

Pairings: HP/HG, BZ/ HA, RW/LL

A/N: This is a REALLY short prologue. Sorry but I just want to test the waters and see if there is any response. Don't flame me! Yes in this Harry will be a twin, but there is no child abuse, only a manipulative Dumbledore!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except myself, my cat and my clothes. Nothing else. Nada. Zip. Nichts. If I did own Harry Potter, then I would find myself in a large swimming pool in the Bahamas right now, not in cold and freezing England!

PROLOGUE

16 years previously

It was a cold night. Nothing stirred as the night fell silent and the wind whistled softly through the tree branches. In a house sheltered in a quiet cul de sac, two parents were trying to put their twin sons to bed. Harry and James Potter were making a fuss but eventually James was put to sleep in the crib though Harry was still crying and screaming.

"Why won't he stop?" James Potter senior cried out in exhaustion. James and Lily were both exhausted due to the prophecy and not knowing if it related to one of their sons or the Longbottom's child, Neville. Suddenly Harry stopped crying and whimpered looking at his parents with fear.

"What's going on?" Lily whispered holding Harry in her arms. There was suddenly an almighty CRASH as the door blasted its way into the house. There in the doorway stood the being that frightened the wits out of every wizard and witch across Britain. His red eyes glowed menacingly beneath his black hood and his pale skin glowed in the dim lighting of the Potter's living room. He laughed suddenly and James and Lily winced. It was harsh, like nails scratching on a blackboard. This was Lord Voldemort and Lily and James did not need to question why he was there.

"RUN Lily. Go. I'll hold him off!" James cried out. Lily ran as fast as she could through the living room and kitchen. She dashed up the stairs holding a scared Harry to her chest. She ran into the nursery. Below her she could her a dull thud of a body hitting the floor before a loud cackle. James was gone. She knew this in her heart of hearts that it was Voldemort who was know making his way up the stairs.

10 steps… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5….. 4…….. 3………….. 2…………..1 …………… moving down the landing, gliding, her heart thumped in her chest and she couldn't breathe. The door opened slowly and there he stood in the doorway leering at her. She hugged Harry closer to her chest before placing him in his crib not taking her eyes off the being in the doorway.

"Get out of the way, girl. I just want the boy." Voldemort said, his cold eyes glancing over the twins in their crib.

"You will have NEITHER of them!" Lily exclaimed. She stood in front of them head held high, wand facing towards Voldemort. This was the moment where most witches and wizards would have run, but Lily stood still. 'If I must die, then God protect my children!' she thought passionately. No one said anything for a second before Voldemort exclaimed, "I am tired of this" and a light sailed towards Lily. She fell to the floor with a thud.

Voldemort glanced down at the twins. 'Now,' he thought, 'Now I will become the supreme leader of the world!' He sneered at the twins before screaming out, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The green light sailed towards the twins but hit only one. That light was enveloped by the twin before a loud BANG was heard as it was rebounded back on Voldemort who only had time to think, 'Shit' before it hit him and all that was left were his robes.

The twin fainted away with a cut across his forehead whilst his brother held him shell shocked bleeding from a cut across his hand where he had accidentally cut himself on a piece of broken wood. One would grow up to be the Boy Who Lived, whilst the other would be relegated to the back- ground, un-noticed and alone, though would grow up to be the fiercest warrior of them all, none knowing until much later that he was the real Boy Who Lived.


	2. The Forgotten One

Chapter 1 The Forgotten One

A/N: Thanks to all the wonderful reviews last time! I'm really chuffed! I would reply but then my story would get taken off so I'll refrain. Now some sent e-mails asking if this was an abused Harry, the answer is NO. Harry is not in any way abused or mal treated just ignored. I hate child abuse thus it won't be in the story. The only 'mal-treatment' comes from Dumbledore but that will come later and that is NOT child abuse either. The Potters were described as nice people, so I'm going to carry on with that theme as well. This is an AU as well so don't expect any canon! Right, now on with the show!

Oh this _'word'_ means thinking. This "word" means speaking and this –word- means telepathic communication, just to let ya'll know!

_4 Years Later (Harry and James are 5)_

It had been a long time since Lord Voldemort had gone but the uproar over his defeat was still as strong as ever. For a five-year-old James, nicknamed Jamie, this meant that wherever he went he was always being asked to shake people's hands and turn over his palm so that they could see the scar that had been burned into his palm. The scar itself wasn't peculiar and resembled a red cloud when the Potters had been reawakened by 'Ennervate!' from Order of the Phoenix members.

Jamie had been found holding his unconscious twin brother awake and after that everyone felt that he was the Boy Who Lived: the Boy Who Conquered the Dark Lord. Jamie didn't mind the attention at all being the boisterous and loud child that he was. He loved getting the new toys, clothes, magazines and everything else a child would hope for come Christmas and July 31st. James and Lily Potter also didn't mind receiving the attention. They loved being able to dote upon their son, the son who saved the wizarding world. However in their ignorance, one child was left behind in the uproar over Voldemort's defeat.

Harry Potter was a shy child and wasn't all that trusting of strangers. He sighed as he looked around his brother's birthday party. He knew that it was both of their birthdays today but somehow in the excitement of it being the Boy-Who-Lived's birthday party, Harry had somehow been forgotten. Not that he minded of course, for this would happen all the time. He knew that it wasn't his brother's fault but somehow he really wished that his brother would acknowledge him from time to time.

From his position beneath the table, Harry glanced over at the massive pile of presents purely for his brother, who was now ripping the paper off of them with great gusto. His own few presents had contained some new colouring pencils, a drawing pad and some new robes. Harry sighed again. He just wished that at some point someone would wish HIM a happy birthday, but he supposed that that was a bit too much to ask, so he continued to read his book beneath the table groaning with the weight of all the food piled on top of it.

"Happy 5th Birthday Harry!" a voice said suddenly from behind him. Harry turned around sharply and broke into a wide toothy grin as he saw his Uncle Moony crouched down in front of him.

"UNCLE MOONY!" Harry shrieked with happiness. He knew Uncle Moony would give him a present! His Uncle Moony was always there when his Uncle Padfoot and his mum and dad were busy with James. His Uncle proudly handed over a large envelope and a package. Harry carefully opened the package, savouring the thick spellotape that held it together and the thick glossy snitch covered wrapping paper. He gradually unfolded the paper to reveal . . . a snitch! He had desperately wanted one of these forever! Ever since he had seen his dad, Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony play in their garden Quidditch pitch, Harry had known that he wanted one of those small golden balls to try to catch just like his father. Maybe then his dad might be proud of him, though Harry knew that was a bit _too_ much to ask.

"THANK YOU UNCLE MOONY!" Harry yelled as he leaped into his uncle's arms. Remus' arms tightened around the small thin boy that he held and said, "That's alright Harry. Now . . . why don't you open that envelope?"

Harry looked curiously at his uncle before turning to the golden covered envelope in front of him, turning it over to the back. He ripped it open and pulled out the card. There on the front it had 'Happy 5th Birthday Harry!' written in large red and gold coloured writing. Harry stared at the card in astonishment. This was really something. A birthday card with _his_ name on it! He gently opened the card and gasped at the gift vouchers he saw inside. 20 whole galleons to spend at Flourish and Blotts! This was really a special birthday! He glanced at his Uncle Moony with tears in his eyes.

"Don't you like it?" Remus cautiously asked, "Because I can return it."

"No!" Harry yelled, "I am just really happy!" He looked once again at the vouchers. This meant that he could get those new books that he really wanted. Jamie was always playing with other children or his parents so that left Harry all alone. Due to his perpetual boredom, Harry had taught himself to read and Remus happened upon him one afternoon in the Potter family library reading a 1st year book on Defence Against the Dark Arts. Needless to say, Remus was quite shocked and amusedly told a crying Harry that he wouldn't tell Lily or James that their son could read. Harry didn't want his parents to ignore him any more than they did already, especially as their precious son could only manage to read 'Bill rides a broom' before cracking with exhaustion. So Harry made Remus swear to secrecy. This secret Remus kept, but acknowledged by buying him these marvellous book tokens which Harry treasured. Harry knew that Uncle Moony was poor so these book tokens meant a lot to the young child.

Before Remus could reply though to Harry's exclamation a loud voice called out, "Oi, Moony. What the hell are you doing next to the table?" Remus sighed and turned to Harry. Harry looked at him and smiled.

"Don't worry, Uncle Moony. It looks like dad wants you to go over. I'm fine," he said smiling though inside his little heart was breaking. Remus sighed again and looked at Harry with tears forming in his eyes. He couldn't understand why such an intelligent person such as Harry could be ignored all the time but he didn't want to say anything in case he lost the only friends that he really had. Harry motioned for him to move on to his father. With a sigh, Remus got up, stretched out his back and moved over to where James Potter was. Harry looked at his father and two friends beneath the tree where his mother, Jamie and Jamie's massive pile of presents lay.

Harry got out from beneath the table and glanced over at his parents and twin brother again. He could hear a passing witch exclaim, "Oh my! Don't they look like the perfect family?" Harry glanced back at his family. _'Yes,'_ he thought, _'they do look like a perfect family. But where do I fit in?'_

_Later on that evening _

James, Lily and Jamie were seated in front of the TV that Lily had insisted on bringing in from the muggle world. Jamie was currently on the floor playing with one of the presents given to him by his admirers before tossing it aside and pulling out a new one. James and Lily were seated at the couch looking at the TV with Lily's head gently resting on James' shoulder. All three of them looked happy and content.

Harry was currently sat just behind the balustrade looking at the family in front of him. _'I don't really belong here, do I?'_ he questioned himself silently. _'They didn't even wish me a happy birthday. The only one to do so was Uncle Moony. They just left my presents on the kitchen table. No one would even notice if I was gone, save Uncle Moony.'_ With that thought Harry carefully stood up and walked into his small room at the end of the long corridor, past his parents' room, past Jamie's room, past Jamie's toy room, past Jamie's play room, past Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot's guest rooms and past the bathrooms.

He carefully walked inside and shut the door softly behind him, the door making a slight rustle along the thick carpet. He treaded across the room until he reached his standing closet. He opened it and carefully pulled out the rucksack he used for school. He remembered the day he got that. His mother had handed it to him one bright morning with his packed lunch and kissed him on top of his head. He loved it when his mother did that, though those times were few and far between. Being the smart child that he was, he knew that he would need clothes, food and money. He only had very little money on him that Uncle Remus sometimes slipped him as pocket money. His parents forgot to give him any. He carefully counted out the bronze, silver and the single gold galleon that he had. 1 galleon, 14 sickles and 27 knuts. Well that would buy a decent amount of food, he reasoned to himself. He placed the money carefully in his trouser pocket before loading a sweater, some trousers and a shirt into the knapsack. He also put in the treasured golden snitch, his book vouchers from Uncle Moony and the birthday card he got as well. He also put in a single picture of his family when they were all together at the muggle Disneyland. His mother had gone there as a child and insisted that her children should experience it as well. In the background he could just see the enchanted castle and in the foreground he could see his whole family, including himself, all happy and smiling.

Harry glanced once more at his room, looking over every tiny detail, imprinting it all to memory. He was just about to leave his room when a bright flash startled him. Before any sound was heard the light cleared and Harry Potter was gone.

Lily Potter sat upright. Something was wrong. Her maternal instincts were screaming at her that something was not right. James looked at her questioningly but she shook her head before glancing at her son Jamie, playing on the floor. No, Jamie was not the problem. Then who? Harry. That was it. She looked at James, worry etched across her features.

"James, go check on Harry," she said urgently. James didn't need to be told twice. Whenever Lily got THAT look on her face you'd better march or else there would be hell to pay later. He quickly sat up and got up off the couch.

"Find Harry, James!" Lily said urgently.

James whipped out his wand and said, "Harry Potter locatus!" He waited for a few moments before a scroll appeared in front of him. He glanced down it, his face turning drastically pale. Lily turned white as she saw that her husband was having a panic attack. Even Jamie stopped playing and looked up at his father, sensing that something was wrong.

"James," Lily sobbed out, "what is it? Where's Harry? Where's my baby?"

James just looked at Lily and silently handed her the scroll. Lily took one glance at the yellowy piece of parchment before collapsing onto the couch in hysterics, the parchment silently floating in the air in front of her. James just grabbed onto Lily and held her tight to his chest, his handsome face contorted with grief. He would contact his office at once after Lily had calmed down. Being a squadron leader with the Aurors did have its advantages and James fully intended to use those resources as soon as he could get his wife to stop crying. He was an auror and he would not stop until his son was back safe and sound within the Potter Manor at Godric's Hollow.

Jamie meanwhile was curious as to what had just happened. All that he knew was that something bad had happened to Harry, his brother, his twin. Jamie was suddenly upset at something happening to his younger brother. He was supposed to look out for him and he tried in vain to search through the twin bond he shared with Harry in the hope of finding out where he was. Nothing came. It was silent and as still as stone. Jamie's eyes began to water and he picked up the parchment from the floor trying to read what had made his parents so upset. He couldn't read everything but the top line was enough and he started crying immediately, sitting down on the floor and sobbing his heart out for his brother.

_Harry Potter Locatus_

_Formerly in Potter Manor_

_Age: 5 years_

_Currently: Definitely not in UK/Europe._

_Conclusion: Current status is unknown._

Harry Potter wasn't the only one though. There were another 11 bright white flashes throughout muggle and wizard homes alike with another 11 five year old children suddenly vanishing. And there were dozens of cries and screams as parents suddenly found themselves missing a child. This day would be known as the Black Day. The Daily Prophet were falling over themselves with headlines such as 'WHERE HAVE ALL OUR CHILDREN GONE?' and other newspapers crying out 'CHILDREN GONE. MINISTRY HAVE NO IDEA,' 'CASE OF THE VANISHING CHILDREN. Parents tell of white light' and 'AUROR POTTER'S SON VANISHED!' It would be a long time before the wizarding public had any idea of where their children had gone. 12 years will have passed before they return again and in a way no one could ever have imagined.

A/N: Hope that was better for those who said that the prologue was too short. I would agree but I was testing the waters. Next chappie will be up tomorrow probably. I'll most likely update every few days though come June it will be about once a week as I have exams. Yuck! Thanks once again to the fabulous reviews. Keep 'em coming! Oh and according to my Beta reader, greenfly, I should add that no, Lily and James are not dead that is why in the prologue it says that a light flew towards Lily and it WAS NOT GREEN!


	3. Where are we?

Chapter 2: Where are we?

A/N: Sorry that this has taken so long but I recently got struck down by a bad case of flu, as my beta will testify, and so this has taken a little longer to upload! Also thanks for all the fabulous reviews! I will not reveal the plot line for then it would be a bit daft of me to even write the story then, won't it? Also in answer to some people's queries about if Harry returns much later, just read the summary on the fanfiction page. And yes, you will see who has been taken and no, there are no other characters because I wouldn't really know how to respond to them. Right. All settled down? Good. Now on with the next chapter!

_Previously_

_Harry Potter wasn't the only one though. There were another 11 bright white flashes throughout muggle and wizard homes alike with another 11 five year old children suddenly vanishing. And there were dozens of cries and screams as parents suddenly found themselves missing a child. This day would be known as the Black Day. The Daily Prophet were falling over themselves with headlines such as 'WHERE HAVE ALL OUR CHILDREN GONE?' and other newspapers crying out 'CHILDREN GONE. MINISTRY HAVE NO IDEA,' 'CASE OF THE VANISHING CHILDREN. Parents tell of white light' and 'AUROR POTTER'S SON VANISHED!' It would be a long time before the wizarding public had any idea of where their children had gone. 12 years will have passed before they return again and in a way no one could ever have imagined._

Chapter 2

It was an anxious group of children who suddenly found themselves in a very strange place without their parents. Most were standing in their pyjamas in various colours holding their stuffed animals. Harry was the only one who was still carrying some of his belongings. As if on cue, most of the children started crying or screaming in not particularly dulcet tones. Harry winced. He wasn't all that put out that he had some how arrived here since he had been trying to run away in the first place.

Slowly the children stopped crying and glanced around at their surroundings though a few sniffles still came through. It was a large hall. Definitely much bigger than the one at Hogwarts thought Harry, and it was covered in weapons and tapestries. At the end of the hall was a large table upon which there were 10 grown ups sitting. Harry studied these carefully and noted that another girl, who hadn't been crying, was doing the same. Said girl noticed Harry watching her and moved towards him.

"Hello," she whispered. "My name's Hermione Granger. What's yours?"

"Oh, my name is Harry. Harry Potter," Harry said cautiously. When he gave his name to a stranger generally, he would be ignored for strangers were really only interested in talking to Jamie.

"Hi Harry," Hermione whispered. "Do you know . . ." At that point Harry couldn't tell her what he knew for a thin gangly boy approached them.

"Hello. Where are we? Oh my name is Ron Weasley," Ron said in one giant rush.

"I don't know where we are," Hermione said, "But I think that grown up is going to tell us now." At that news, the trio turned towards where Hermione had been pointing and sure enough a grown up was standing up saying, "Alright, settle down children."

"I'm not a child. I'm 5!" said a young boy petulantly.

"Of course you are 5!" replied the man, "But seeing as how I am older I expect you to listen to me. Now, what is your name, young man?" The grown ups at the end of the table tittered slightly.

"Theo Nott," the boy replied with slight hesitation. He looked a little scared at the fact that he had spoken out against an adult and now everyone was looking at him. He glanced around the room, darting his eyes everywhere, looking for an escape route.

The adult must have sensed this for he said, "Right then. My name is Calrian and I will be one of your teachers here at Phoenix." To say that the children were a little confused would be an understatement. Harry could hear some urgent whispers in the background followed by one child screaming out, "I don't wanna be here! I want my mommy!" before falling to the floor and letting out a god awful scream, the quintessential temper tantrum really. The adults all sighed.

Calrian just looked at the child calmly and said, "Well, you will not be seeing your mother for another 12 years, so I would learn to combat such infantile behaviour." The other adults just glared at Calrian just willing him to set the other children off. Harry, Hermione and Ron just looked at each other before Ron glanced up at Calrian and said, "I'm hungry. Can I have some food?" That broke all tension within the room and Calrian started to laugh.

"Of course, of course you can!" he said whilst clapping his hands together. Instantly there was a large table in the centre of the room brimming with all sorts of foods a child could want. Harry and Hermione looked at each other before Ron took off towards the table with another 3 boys in tow, including one Theo Nott. The adults just smiled at the children before Calrian cleared his throat again.

"Right. You may eat BUT before you do, I want you to go around the table and say who you are to each other. Then after you eat I will explain why you are all here. Let's start with Theo and move to the person sat to your right." The girl in question glanced up at Calrian, eyes wide open with fright. "Don't worry," an adult stated, "We are not going to hurt you."

This seemed to have laid her fears to rest for a moment later a little voice said, "Susan Bones."

This was followed shortly by, "Hannah Abbott."

"Ernie Macmillian."

"Luna Lovegood."

"Terry Boot."

"Seamus Finnigan, but me mam calls me Sea." (Pronounced Shay)

"Dean Thomas."

"Ron Weasley!" stated Ron proudly before letting out an enormous belch. The children all giggled to each other.

"Blaise Zabini."

"Hermione Granger."

And then finally, Harry Potter." Some of the other children stared at him. Then their voices came in a cacophony, "Wow! So Jamie Potter is your brother?" Harry looked a little upset at the attention before a voice came out and cried, "Can we please eat now?" The other children immediately stopped and started loading up their plates. Harry turned to Ron who grinned at him and Harry grinned back. Feeling a lot better about himself Harry started to load up his plate filled with as many doughnuts as he could get his hands on. The last time he had a doughnut that he could remember was when his Uncle Moony bought him one from Diagon Alley. That had been a special doughnut, Uncle Moony had said, for only Harry got one. Not Jamie. Just Harry. His Uncle Moony had then soared into Harry's good books after that. Harry turned his attention back to his plate and just stared at it for a while.

Suddenly a small hand went over his. Hermione Granger looked at him and said, "I'm scared too," before Harry realised that despite being ignored by his family he was indeed homesick but really only for his Uncle Moony. He glanced back at Hermione before saying, "Thank you." Hermione just smiled at him.

A higher voice than Calrian's suddenly entered the children's awareness. "Not that you have all been fed, may we introduce ourselves before you go off to bed. I think that all our explanations can wait for tomorrow," she said glancing at Ron who was starting to nod off.

"My name is Athena," said the female, gesturing at herself, "And this is Calrian, Dominic, Brian, Geoffrey, Elizabeth, Katharina, Arthur, William, Guinevere, Draconis and Ferdinand. Now we don't expect you to know our names now, but try to learn them soon as it will help in the future. Right, now I think you all need to get some sleep and then we will tell you everything in the morning, including why you are here. Just follow William and Dominic as they will lead you to your rooms and good night!"

Twelve voices answered back, "Good night!" before going off to follow the two men that were currently standing at the edge of their table. How they managed to get there that quickly was a mystery, but currently Harry was a little TOO tired to worry about it.

As Harry settled down into his bed, he looked around his new room. He had his own desk, a wardrobe, a weird shelf thing and a bookcase. He sighed to himself as he snuggled into his very soft red duvet. He really enjoyed being here because at least he knew that he was wanted wherever he was which was more than what he could say for his family. A lone tear trickled down his pale cheek. The only person that he knew would miss him at all was his Uncle Moony and he was the only person Harry would miss too. Sighing once again to himself, Harry felt his eyelids slowly shut and he soon fell away into dreamland.

_Meanwhile back at the Potter Manor, Godric's Hollow_

Lily was distraught. Her son, her baby was missing and she didn't know where he was! James too was pacing in front of the fire wondering where his youngest son had gone. He couldn't think and needed to have some more company, more people to help before he suddenly snapped his fingers together. Lily looked up startled, her pretty face streaked with tears, thinking that he knew where her Harry was. James slowly shook his head in answer to her silent question before dashing to the fireplace.

James quickly grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fire before shouting, "Sirius Black's House!" His head started to spin but he kept his mind focused on his task. Maybe Sirius knew where Harry was, he thought to himself hopefully. As the spinning stopped, James started shouting through Sirius' house.

"PADFOOT! Get your behind down here this instant! Padfoot!" James was crying at this point. He could hear the grumbling that Sirius made as he came down the steps, slowly putting his shirt on top of his boxers, feet slowly plodding. 'Oh James had better have a good excuse or else . . . ' at that he trailed off for his best friend's head currently sat in his fireplace with tears pooling in his hazel eyes.

"James! What the hell is the matter?" Sirius' mind turned blank. Had there been an accident? A death? Oh god. Had something happened to Jamie or Lily?

"Padfoot, Harry is gone," James said crying again. 'Shit!' thought Sirius.

"Look, get out of my fireplace mate because I am coming over now, let me just get my robes on!" James quickly pulled his head out of the fireplace as Sirius grabbed some floo powder, threw it into the fire and darted into James' house. He rubbed his head in frustration at the sight before him. Lily was sitting on the couch, holding tight onto Jamie who was currently turning blue due to his mother's grip. Sirius sighed to himself and slowly went over to Lily in order to disentangle Jamie.

Lily cried out, "No! He's the only baby I have left!" she sobbed, "please don't take him away from me too!" In the background he could see James calling for Remus and slowly sighing, he turned back t the distraught mother.

"Lily, if you let go of Jamie, I PROMISE you that he will still be here in the morning even if I have to chain myself to him" Sirius said.

"Do you promise?" Lily sobbed out.

"I would promise you anything, Lily flower," Sirius whispered again. He could see Lily slowly relinquish her grip on Jamie before letting him go completely and falling back onto the couch crying again. Sirius just held Jamie tightly in his grip and he could see Remus make his way through the fireplace. Sirius slowly picked up Jamie and handed him to his father.

Remus could sense that something was wrong. All of his senses were screaming at him and he took a quick headcount in the room. His face turned even paler. Where was Harry? All he knew was that James had been screaming at him in his fireplace demanding that he get over to his house as soon as humanly possible and that as he was a werewolf he should get there "in double the time."

Remus very slowly pivoted and moved towards James. "Where is Harry/" he whispered clearly enunciating every word. The whole room went quiet for a minute before Lily started sobbing out again, this time with a pillow in substitute for Jamie.

James looked at his friend and shook his head. "Harry isn't here Remus," he whispered, "He hasn't even shown up on the locatus charm." Remus, upon hearing this, swore to himself.

He fully intended to tell James that he could tell exactly why Harry had gone and that it was all their faults, his included for if only he had spoken to James and Lily before, then maybe this would never have happened. However as he raised his head and looked at the distraught James in the eye, he found that he couldn't. 'No,' he thought to himself, 'this will wait for tomorrow. Let them get over this hurdle first.' And come daybreak, after a restless night sleep, Remus laid into James, Lily and Sirius exactly why he felt that Harry had gone.

Remus sighed to himself after he had delivered his lecture. That had taken a lot out of him. Sure the Potters were repenting now but that wouldn't get Harry back. He was about to go back into the room when a screech owl delivered the Daily Profit. His eyes scanned the front page and his face drained of colour. He slowly paid the owl and moved into the living room where the Potters and Sirius would be.

James looked up at Remus when he entered the room. Something was off, even Sirius could sense it. They all looked at Remus quietly as he slowly sat himself down in the nearest chair in shock. It went quiet for a few minutes before Sirius said, "What happened, Moony?"

Remus slowly looked at him and shook his head before glancing at James. "It seems," he said, voice cracking, "It seems that Harry wasn't the only child that went missing last night." Lily's head shot up at this. "Apparently," Remus went on, "More than 11 other families have lodged a missing child appeal."

"Who are they?" James whispered.

"Well the strange thing is that it isn't only magical children listed in here. There are also some children from muggles but they all say the same thing. All of their children disappeared in a bright white light."

Sirius gasped and Lily fainted back onto the couch.

"Who are they?" James said more forcefully.

Remus looked at James sadly, "Listen. _At approximately 7pm last night, 12 children went missing, not only from our own magical society but also from muggle homes as well. Whilst this might not appear strange, all families were reported to have said that their children disappeared in a bright white light. The 12 missing children are:_

_Susan Bones_

_Hannah Abbott_

_Ernie Macmillian_

_Terry Boot_

_Theodore Nott_

_Blaise Zabini_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Ronald Weasley_

_Seamus Finnigan_

_Dean Thomas_

_Hermione Granger_

_Harry Potter_

_The Ministry of Magic has recently announced that it will assign and Auror division to work on the case in order to find the children safely. We hope that our readers will wish that these children are returned to their parents soon. Rita Skeeter_." Remus slowly laid the paper down and looked over at the couch.

James looked distraught whilst Sirius was emotionless and Lily continued to sob. Remus sighed to himself. He seemed to be doing a lot of that these days.

"Well I guess that the only thing we can do is hope that the Auror division assigned to this case will find them soon enough," Remus said, though he didn't sound all that hopeful. He hoped desperately that even if Harry had been taken, then he wasn't in any agony or pain. Remus just wanted the best for the little boy who had stolen his heart. If only he knew what Harry was doing at the moment, then his heart would be set at rest. Harry and the other 11 'Taken,' as the Daily Profit called them were currently setting out on the biggest adventure of their lives the minute they had woken up. They were in for one ride that none of them were particularly inclined to stop.

A/N: Hope that was a good length for you dear readers. I would have given you more but as I am currently ill, that is all you will be getting for now. The next update should be coming within the next few days/week. Sorry if that isn't soon enough for some of you. Please keep on reviewing as it gives me loads of ideas! Thanks for all of the last ones by the way! Miraen


	4. The Warriors Emerge

Chapter 3: The Warriors Emerge 

A/N: THANK YOU for all the wonderful reviews I have been receiving and thank you to everyone who wished me to get better. It meant a lot guys! (Goes away to blow nose on tissue). Right now I know this is late (goes to duck from flying tomatoes) but I have had an A2 German Oral. Yuck! Hate, hate, hate it! Anyway, on to replies to the e-mails, this will not be me writing down what happens every single day for the next twelve or so years to Harry and the gang because, let's face it, that would get extremely dull and boring. So this will be me just writing on their first week or so and then jumping forward a lot until their 17th birthdays. Savvy? And yes there will be flashbacks. No, none of the children are death munchers; think of them as blissfully uncorrupted. Yes, Dumbledore will get manipulative but no I will not reveal anymore. There will be some telepathic communication at some point in this chapter so just to warn ya.

Also, thanks to my beta, greenfly, who I would be absolutely lost without. She really keeps my work cohesive so a nice big round of applause for greenfly! (Starts clapping enthusiastically before plopping back down onto computer chair.)

Right, (cracks fingers expectantly) the time you have all been waiting for. On with Chapter 3! (Oh yeah. Sorry about the delay in updating. My bad! Runs away as rotten tomatoes are thrown)

CHAPTER 3: THE WARRIORS EMERGE

It had been a long night for Harry but a restful one. As he gradually opened his eyes to the noise that was permeating his sleepy mind, he sighed as he felt the cool sheets beneath his small fingers. He slowly sat up and wiped his hands across his face, trying to get the sandman's dust out of his eyes. He could hear Ron sleeping in the bed next to him and another boy he couldn't remember the name of in the bed opposite snoring equally loud. Another boy had already awoken and was dressed looking expectantly at his dorm mates sleeping soundly before glancing at a figure that Harry had only just noticed. He looked at the figure curiously before realising that it was Calrian from the night before. He looked at him curiously for a moment before yawning and sliding out from his warm soft bed.

Calrian looked at him mischievously and motioned for him and the other boy to cover their ears before taking a loud breath and blew long and hard on the brass trumpet that he carried.

All at once there was an almighty shriek as the sleeping boys awoke and leapt up into the air at the sudden noise from the trumpet. Ron only looked up from his pillow sleepily before turning over and moving to get up saying all the while, "Yes Mummy. I'm up, I'm up."

Harry looked at him inquisitively. Ron responded by saying, "For a minute there I thought it was my mum yelling at me to get up. Makes the same noise."

Harry would have responded but Calrian cleared his throat from his place in the middle and all chatter stopped abruptly. "I know that you are all hungry," he said as Ron's stomach growled audibly accompanied by some of the other boys, "So we will get dressed, go to the Hall and have some breakfast before we tell you why you are all here and what is in store for you." The boys looked at each other nervously and nodded their heads very quickly in agreement. Slowly the remaining boys got dressed and they all walked down the winding stone staircase to their common room where they were made to wait for the girls.

"Why are we waiting?" a young boy moaned out whom Harry was able to identify as Dean Thomas from the night before.

"Because we have to wait for the girls," another one answered.

"But I don't like girls," Dean said petulantly, "They have cooties." Calrian seemed to just have a hold on his laughter.

"I promise you boys," he said, "That one day you will fall in love with a girl." All the boys made faces at each other and grimaced painfully. "Right," Calrian went on, "I think it is time we made our way down to the hall." During the boys' conversation, the girls had made their way down their own narrow staircase and were standing behind a tall witch, whom Harry wasn't able to identify but looked like the lady beginning with the 'K' from last night.

"Alright then. Let's all make our way to the Hall," said Katharina. The children all trailed behind her with Harry, Hermione and Ron bringing up the rear though that soon changed as they entered the impressive doorway leading to the Hall. At the sight of the enormous table completely laden with scrumptious looking doughnuts, cereal, bread, sweets, etc, everything a child could ever want, Ron took a running leap and was off and seated at the table stuffing his face, faster than Harry or Hermione could turn their heads. Needless to say most of the other children needed no further encouragement and by the time Harry, Hermione and the other boy, Blaise, had walked calmly to the table there was enough sugar around each of the other children's mouth to make a new Mt. Everest.

Hermione looked over at Ron with disgust as she said, "Why do you need to eat so quickly?"

Ron just looked at her incredulously before stating quite proudly, mouth full to the brim (he had just stuffed half a jam doughnut into his already teeming mouth) when he answered, "'M hungr'. Wan foo," with bits of his beloved food spraying across the table, liberally coating each child opposite with great globs of doughnut. Harry swore that he could see a potato crisp in there sitting on a blonde girl's head.

After the children had all eaten and another adult had cleaned up all of Ron's food, Calrian stood up and said, "Right, now we will say why you are here." At this point all the children quieted down and looked up with doe eyes at this man who had taken them away from their parents and also, in Dean's case, his beloved football. As Calrian looked over at the children, he sighed and glanced over at Katharina, his second. She gave him a small smile and nodded her head slightly. Calrian realised that he couldn't tell the children everything for fear of them running off screaming and instead would simplify the important bits and would tell them later when they were more mature.

"This is a story. Long ago when there was an evil man, a powerful wizard decided to. . ."

Calrian had barely gotten past the first sentence when a voice shouted out, "What was the bad man's name?"

"YEAH!" shouted another. "Who was the good guy?"

Calrian sighed to himself and looked over at William. "Were we as bad as this?" he whispered.

"Probably worse," William smirked, "I don't envy you your task."

Calrian looked over at the children. "Right no more interrupting otherwise you all get grounded!" he said forcefully. The children all looked scared by this and sat back down on their chairs. "Right now as I was saying, this powerful wizard wanted to save his people from this bad wizard so he created a special group of witches and wizards known as The Phoenix Warriors. When they turned five they would all be brought here and would all be taught how to fight bad men." The children at this point glanced apprehensively at each other and one petite brunette grabbed a nearby boy by the arm and squeezed very tightly. This caused Athena to go and rescue the poor boy from losing a limb.

Calrian continued regardless. "Right now these Phoenix Warriors would be able to perform magic at a very high level and would be able to fight any bad person. They would be a team and would all work together, boys and girls," he added after seeing some of the boys blanch and grimace at the idea of having to work with _girls_.

He carried on, "Now with these Phoenix Warriors, the good wizard didn't want there to be none of them left whenever there was a bad wizard so he decided to cast a spell that whenever a bad person was around they would be born. Also in order to teach the new Phoenix Warriors, the old ones would still be alive."

Hermione was waving her hand around impatiently, slightly lifting off her chair. "Excuse me, Mr. Calrian, sir, but how would they live for such a long time?"

Elizabeth, another of the adults, looked over at the brunette, smiled and said, "Well he made it so that none of the Phoenix Warriors can die."

The children looked at her with grins on their faces. Harry thought that Ron caught the feeling when he said, "Wicked."

"Yes," Calrian continued, "But there will be a lot of work." Several of the children seemed to deflate at this. "Anyway carrying on, in order to make the warriors work together well, the good wizard made it so that there would be one main leader and 3 other leaders. Each leader will have three people that he or she," he said hastily after seeing the female adults along the table glare at him, while the other men snickered at his misfortune, "That they will lead. Do you all understand?" He sighed with relief when all the children nodded their heads. "Good," he continued.

"Now I know you have taken a lot in and we will allow you the day off to get in touch with your surroundings but starting tomorrow we will start to teach you. Now who here know Albus Dumbledore?" The majority of the hands went up, though a few children looked decidedly confuse. "Well for those of you who do know him, do you remember how powerful he is?" The children nodded their heads again while Harry was drawn back into a distant memory. In the background he could hear Calrian say, "Well you will be more powerful than he is," before he slipped back in time.

_FLASHBACK_

_Harry stood at the top of the landing looking down onto the scene below. The headmaster of the school his parents went to was sitting on the couch talking with said parents._

_"Now I know that this will be difficult," he said coldly and casually, "But you will need to ignore Harry completely. He will get in the way of Jamie's training and this will hinder Jamie's improvements. Unfortunately," though he didn't sound so apologetic, "Harry will never be able to compete at Jamie's level and Jamie will constantly be having to help his brother. We know that Voldemort will come back at some point and Jamie MUST be prepared!" he said._

_Lily and James looked at Dumbledore in disbelief and Harry did as well. Have his parents forget and ignore him! Dumbledore continued before Lily or James could stop him, "If Voldemort does come back, Jamie will need to be prepared. Are you willing to sacrifice the entire Wizarding World for the sake of one child's happiness?"_

_James and Lily glanced at each other and sighed. Well when Professor Dumbledore put it THAT way, they couldn't help but agree. If sacrificing Harry meant saving the rest of the world then they would do it and make it up to Harry later, not knowing that they would dearly regret their decision later._

_Dumbledore meanwhile looked at James and Lily Potter having the silent conversation. This was going better than he had hoped. Ignoring Harry might mean that the little brat would run away leaving him able to mould Jamie into the perfect martyr for the Light and showing himself off as the Tutor of the Light's Hero. Heck he might even get another Order of Merlin thrown in as well. He had never liked Harry, who always seemed so distrustful of him and cautious whenever he was around. 'Ah well,' he sighed to himself, 'I most likely won't have to deal with him for much longer.'_

_Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing or seeing. Why did his parents listen to that old man? He had never liked that man. There was always something off about him. Heart sinking he looked down at his parents._

_James and Lily looked over at Professor Dumbledore before James said, "Fine. We will go along with your wishes. You are right. We cannot sacrifice the entire Wizarding World's future for the sake of our son's happiness. We will start to ignore him starting from today, but don't expect us not to worry about him!" And with that Harry felt his little heart break. He knew that having his parents ignore him would mean that Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony would start to ignore him as well._

_He slowly climbed to his feet and padded his way down to his room that he felt might not be his in the nearby future. He slowly pushed the door open and climbed onto his bed. Curling himself up in a foetal position he hugged his pet wolf and cried._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Harry jolted out of the memory. He could remember it surprisingly clearly despite the fact that it happened two years ago when he was around 3. Then again, Harry prided himself on his amazing memory. He glanced over at Hermione and Ron who looked at him curiously with Hermione displaying a bit of worry in her chocolate brown eyes. Harry smiled at them so that they wouldn't worry about him anymore. Ron turned back to Calrian and so did Hermione but he felt a small hand slip into his under the table and Harry smiled to himself. He was glad that he had at least one friend here.

Calrian looked over at the table of small children sighing to himself that this would be the next batch of hardened warriors; children whose innocence would be lost very early on just like his and the rest of his team's had been. He hated how he had to be the one to guide the next Commander and Leader of this batch as was his job as the Commander of his own team. It could be so stressful sometimes. As mark of being a Commander, he could sense who would be the next main leader and who would be appropriate sub-leaders of the group.

He calmed his senses down and let his eyes drift towards the children at the end of the table. He wouldn't be sure until the Crystal of Truth had pointed the leaders out but he felt positive that those four children would be the next leaders. 'Strange,' he thought, 'there is only one girl.'

-And what is soooo strange about that?- Katharina spoke in his mind.

-Oh nothing, my dear,- Calrian 'said' back.

-Oooo Cal, someone is whipped- Geoffrey and Dominic said.

-Shut up!- came the response.

-Oh how dignified!- Guinevere said.

Calrian shook his head and glared down the table to see eerily similar smirks greeting him. He shook his head again before having his eyes drift to the end of the trainee's (the children's) table to the young boy at the end with the messy black hair. He _knew_ that this boy was the Commander for this bunch but there was something else that he couldn't shake. Something that told him that this boy wasn't all that he seemed to be. He frowned even more than he was and didn't even notice the worried glances that were being shot at him from along the table.

The rest of his team, Athena, Dominic, Brian, Geoffrey, Elizabeth, Katharina, Arthur, William, Guinevere, Draconis and Ferdinand, all looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces. The only time that Calrian got THAT look on his face, then they knew something was off. He never looked like that unless there was a problem that he couldn't work out and was frustrated with. Whatever it was, it would most likely have a knock-on effect with the rest of the teams that they had here in the Phoenix Academy, of which there were just 3 other teams, apart from the new trainees.

Meanwhile the rest of the children, not knowing of the adults' worry, left the table and started to wander off to witness and explore the rest of this huge place that they were in. It touched many hearts as the children were seen in the hallway, not off in separate groups, but rather all together as a single unity.

This fun game they had of 'Let's explore as much as we can!' was soon disbanded after a few hours as they started to get hungry. Half an hour of back tracking and asking for directions had lead them back to the Hall where the fabulous food once again enticed them into a feeding frenzy.

Harry smiled slightly before letting loose a very large yawn and lowering his head very slowly to the table. The other children soon followed suit and one by one they all fell asleep at the table. Some, like Ron, had fallen asleep into their bowls of spaghetti.

The adults looked at the heart warming scene with a smile and each of the old team of Phoenix Warriors moved to pick up one of the five year old trainees. They all knew that it was exhausting for them and knew what it was like to be that age although for them that was a very long time ago seeing as most of them were approaching 750 years old. The age gap between most of the groups was around 1,200 years and all the four groups were still alive after so long a time. It certainly helped that all their friends were immortal and if they ever fell in love with a mortal, the Warrior's magic would grant their loved one immortality too. For most of the adults working in the castle, this was an ideal way to live.

After the old team had picked up their charges, Calrian went to pick up the boy he had dubbed as the next Commander. As he looked around the room to see who had picked up which charge, he found it intriguing that his own Second in Commands had picked up the three that he had dubbed the next Seconds. 'Strange,' he thought to himself.

As he walked out of the Hall and walked towards the new Warriors' dorms he glanced down at the child he carried. He felt so small and light in his arms. Not what a normal child should weigh. He looked as though all the worries of the world rested on his thin shoulders as his face was scrunched up as if in deep thought. Calrian, in a bid to ease some of the child's worries, held the boy close and rubbed his back gently and slowly but surely the boy's face eased into a calmer expression.

As Calrian walked up the narrow stone staircase he pondered this unusual boy and why he was getting strange vibes off of this particular boy. It didn't have to do with the fact that he had predicted this boy to be the Commander. No. It was something far deeper. Resolving to find out the answer when the children faced the Crystal of Truth, Calrian pushed the door open gently and made his way to the centre of the room where he wondered which bed was whose.

Thankfully for him, some bright sod had put each child's picture followed by their name on the trunks in front of each bed that were held as storage. Calrian glanced at each picture before settling this boy into his bed and tucking the sheets up to his chin.

He turned away and followed the rest of his male team members out of the room before glancing back at the strange boy. Somewhere deep inside of him, he knew that this boy would be facing many trials in his future. Sighing deep inside he whispered, "Good luck, Harry Potter."

In his safe warm bed, Harry settled contentedly into his afternoon nap, hands slowly furling over the soft luxurious sheets. The bed hangings swayed gently in the light breeze that drifted through the room and all went quiet save for the gently snoring that Ron was emitting behind his own bed hangings. Indeed, Harry had no idea of what awaited him the next day however, for now, he was content to sleep his troubles away.

A/N: I am so sorry that this took soooo long. I just had a lot of work, A-Levels, more work, illness, more work and oh lookie! More work! Ah well. Anyway, I have written the next chapter and promise to make it a lot longer than this one! Please keep the reviews coming in as they really help me with my creativity (or rather serve to increase what isn't there!) Thanks a bunch guys!

Miraen


	5. The Revelation

**Chapter 4: The Revelation**

A/N: Okay, please don't kill me! I know that it has been a while since I last updated but due to my A-Levels and a massive writer's block, I have been unable to update. Thanks to all those who have sent in reviews….guys, love em all. Thanks for all the queries, I hope that the people who wanted answers have got them. Some basic points though, this will NOT, I repeat, will NOT be a day to day account of the Phoenix Warriors' lives because that will be way too boring. I will only have one more day or so and then it will flash forward to when they are all 17. Hope that clears some things up. Also, there will be no mention of any abuse whatsoever. Sorry if that floats your boat but I don't like talking of any abuse. The most that happens is parents ignoring their offspring and/or said offspring being called names by their peers/siblings. Anyway this is rather long so I will get on with the story!

Chapter 4: The Revelation

_Previously_

_He turned away and followed the rest of his male team members out of the room before glancing back at the strange boy. Somewhere deep inside of him, he knew that this boy would be facing many trials in his future. Sighing deep inside he whispered, "Good luck, Harry Potter."_

_In his safe warm bed, Harry settled contentedly into his afternoon nap, hands slowly furling over the soft luxurious sheets. The bed hangings swayed gently in the light breeze that drifted through the room and all went quiet save for the gently snoring that Ron was emitting behind his own bed hangings. Indeed, Harry had no idea of what awaited him the next day however, for now, he was content to sleep his troubles away._

The Next Day

Harry woke slowly from his warm bed and as he turned round glanced into the face of Ron and Blaise whose faces were currently mere inches from his. With a loud shriek, Harry rapidly turned over and fell out of bed still caught up in his sheets. Ron and Blaise were in absolute hysterics though Harry wasn't really impressed with this and promptly tackled them both to the ground.

It was in this state that Calrian, William and Draconis found three of the boys in with the rest of the 'sprouts,' as they had fondly termed the trainees, currently on theirs beds cheering their dorm mates on. As much as they would have loved to leave the boys to their own devices they knew that certain females on their team might ahem leave them in a bad position. They wouldn't have to worry about reproduction again. Heck knows that they did it before and with that thought, they all simultaneously winced.

Deciding to break up the boys before the females went to see what the trouble was, Draconis cleared his throat and the boys immediately stopped.

Calrian, deciding to put the boys out of their misery, said, "Right, now in that wardrobe," pointing to an antique cupboard situated in a crevice, "Are robes for all you boys. Each of you must put it on and you must clean your face and hands too. After you have done that, come back into the room where Draconis, William and I, will take you down to the Hall. There you will participate in a ceremony with the Crystal of Truth. Don't worry about knot knowing what to do, you will be told during the ceremony. Now get moving."

As one the boys immediately rushed to the wardrobe, ripped it open and started handing out the robes. Calrian, Draconis and Will, as he was fondly named, watched in amazement as the 8 boys took it in turns in who went to the bathroom and who helped to put on robes. The men smirked at each other. This would be a highly efficient and dangerous team by the time they had been trained enough.

Collectively within the space of 10 minutes, all the boys were ready and waiting, though the muggleborns of the group were a bit perplexed by the robes and as Dean said in horror, "I'm not wearing a dress!". Calrian smiled at them before saying, "Let's go." As one the boys followed him down in silence, realising that this was the time when something big was about to happen.

Harry, meanwhile, was continuously attempting to flatten his messy hair. He couldn't understand why he had to inherit his father's messiness while his twin, his parents' favourite, managed to inherit Lily's calmness, in terms of hair, though both had inherited their father's jet black hair.

Nervously, all the boys were led into the large room where the 4 girls were already waiting for them. At the front, where the large table sat, were Phoenix Warriors with a large blue crystal in front of them. Along the length of the hall were various adults all in exquisite dress robes, Harry thought, though there seemed to be a common theme running through the robes.

One of the warriors moved just behind the crystal with a pretty brunette at his side. She smiled at the nervous children below and gave them a cheeky wink. The man beside her merely rolled his eyes before saying with a loud voice, "Welcome, young warriors, to the Crystal of Truth ceremony. Now don't be scared . . ." he said before the woman beside him snorted in amusement. He glared at her before continuing on, "As we call you up name by name you will put your hand on the crystal. This crystal tells all and will say whether you will be a leader, a team member or even if you will be the Commander. It also tells us of your heritage, though this rarely happens for most of the time you know your family history." Several children nodded their heads in accord to this statement. "Right then, my wife, Annabel, will read out your names and one by one you will make your way to the crystal."

Annabel stepped forward before saying, "Susan Bones" in a loud voice.

Susan stepped forward hesitantly and quivering, placed her tiny hand on the crystal. Nothing happened for a moment before the crystal glowed a dark blue. She looked up at the man.

"Don't worry. It means that you are a team member. Go over to Athena" he said, whilst pointing at the red head over in the corner. Relief written over her face, Susan nearly flew over there, eager to get out of the spotlight.

"Terry Boot" Annabel continued.

The young Terry moved over to the crystal and placed his palm on its shiny front. After a few moments, the crystal glowed a dark blue. He realised this meant he should go over to Athena and made his way over to Susan.

"Ernie Macmillian" Annabel said.

Ernie made his way over and the crystal glowed a dark blue for him too.

"Hannah Abbott" Annabel pronounced.

The crystal too glowed a dark blue for the young girl.

"Luna Lovegood."

Luna made her way over to the crystal calmly and gently placed her hand on its front, unlike the team mates who had gone before, who nearly had to be pushed to the crystal. The crystal glowed a dark blue for her too and she calmly made her way over to where Athena was.

Harry could sense a rising tension through the Hall. 5 trainees down and there were still the four spots of Leader that needed to be made. Harry could hear bets being cast as to who were the Leaders and who was the Commander. He glanced shyly around the Hall, quickly darting his head away if he ever made eye contact with anyone. He turned his head back to see the ceremony once more. Theo and Seamus had just been made team members. 5 were left.

"Ron Weasley."

Ron made his way hesitantly over to the crystal and placed his trembling hand on its front. After a few seconds, the crystal turned a vibrant red. As one the Hall let out a sigh of relief. Ron was petrified wondering what he had done wrong.

"You have done nothing wrong," the man said, "You have been chosen as a Leader. Go over and make your way to Ferdinand," he stated whilst pointing at the brown haired man.

"Dean Thomas."

Dean made his way to the crystal though after a few seconds it glowed the dark blue once more. Whilst the Hall was slightly disappointed and money started to change hands as the losers lost their bet, Dean looked slightly relieved that he wasn't a Leader.

"Blaise Zabini."

Blaise made his way confidently over to the crystal and as his hand touched the crystalline surface it glowed a vibrant red too. He then slowly ambled over to where Ferdinand and Ron waited.

The Hall was almost bursting with excitement as Hermione and Harry were left. Everyone collectively held their breath as "Hermione Granger" was called out, waiting to see if this was the new Commander.

As she placed her hand warily on the crystal there was a few seconds pause before the crystal shone with a bright metallic silver colour.

She glanced up to the man wondering what had happened. A frown was positioned on his face before her turned to her and said, "Go to Calrian." She hesitantly made her way over to the man before noticing that the Hall was watching her every move. Calrian looked in deep thought as she made her way to him. As she was at her side, she looked back she saw that the man at the front was in deep conversation with his wide.

"Mr. Calrian, sir. What happened?"

Calrian looked at her before replying, "Hermione, never has the crystal glowed silver although we know what it can mean." At the look on her face he continued. "This means that either there will be two commanders or . . ." He trailed off before looking at Harry expectantly.

Hermione looked exasperated and impatient. "Or?" she said.

Calrian looked back at her. "I cannot say as only the Commanders and their wives know, though if this means what I think it does, then you will know soon enough."

Harry was a little worried as the man at the front turned back to face him with an expectant look on his face. 'Uh oh,' though Harry.

"Harry Potter," Annabel said calmly though inside she was in a turmoil of emotions.

Harry made his way to the crystal slowly, certain that even the very foundations of the Hall was holding its breath. He placed his sweaty palm on the crystal tentatively. The silence was deafening as no one said a word or even breathed.

All of a sudden the crystal shone in a brilliant gold and out of the magnificent rays came the sound of animals as a lion jumped out, followed quickly by a raven, a snake and a badger. A few seconds later a phoenix flew out in brilliant colours.

Whilst this was happening, Harry chanced a glance at the man in front. 'This isn't good,' he thought. The man's face was comic. His jaw had dropped and Harry supposed that if more excitement came, even his eyes might bulge out even more.

Turning back to the animals, Harry thought it was all over until out of the crystal rose a circlet made of interweaving silver strands with small diamonds situated within the weaves. 'No,' Harry though, 'This wasn't good at all.'

He turned to face the animals that were behind him, as one the animals all bowed, or in the case of some, lowered their heads.

The man seemed to have been granted the power of speech and hesitantly said, "Harry . . .please make your way over to Hermione and Calrian." Harry slowly moved over to his friend and teacher before chancing a glance around the Hall. Everyone was speaking and continuously looking over at Harry with something akin to amazement.

Harry looked up at Calrian, "What does this mean?"

Calrian looked down before saying, "This means Harry that you are the new Commander and Hermione is your Second."

"Oh," was the only thing that Harry could reply with. He didn't know what to think. He knew though that the gold light emanating from the crystal wasn't supposed to happen judging by the looks on everybody else's face. "What happens now?"

"Now we do nothing," Calrian said, "Tomorrow though you begin your training as the next generation of Phoenix Warriors and something tells me that you will become an invincible force."

After the cacophony had died down the rest of the ceremony begin, passing in a blur for Harry. The feast, Annabel's pranks on her husband and his team, all whizzed by until before he knew it, it was bedtime.

Sleep didn't come easily for Harry. All he could think about was 'Tomorrow though you begin your training . . .' Harry sighed to himself tossing around and around. Finally as dawn approached, he allowed his eyes to drift shut and thought of nothing but sleep.

The training began and it was hard. The children trained harder and harder as each day passed. Rising at dawn, they soon learned tracking, stealth, defensive and offensive magic and much more.

Each trainee became a qualified animagus twice over. They all had phoenix forms though Blaise and Ron had their wings dipped in a vibrant red, different to the other team members who had blue tinged wings.

Hermione's phoenix form took on metallic silver, though still had the normal 'flame' coloured wings, however she did tend to look like a speeding bullet at times. Harry was different from the rest of them. His phoenix form was golden with hints of bronze and silver mixed in. He was majestic and even the other Commanders didn't have a form that had the awe inspiring effect that his did.

All the other forms that each person had seemed to be linked to whichever team Leader they belonged to. Ron's team, Ron, Terry and Luna, all had birds of prey. Blaise's team, Blaise, Hannah and Theo, all took wolf forms though these tended to vary in their magical ability as Blaise had the tendency in his form to start spouting laser beams through his eyes. Hermione and Harry's teams were closely linked together. Hermone's team of herself, Dean and Seamus, had a panther (Hermione), Leopard (Seamus) or a cheetah (Dean).

Harry's team of himself, Susan and Ernie, also had feline forms though theirs were more mountain lion and African lion based. Nonetheless each team worked effectively with their forms and trained hard.

Along the way they had developed their own language that not even the other Phoenix Warrior teams could crack. The others had watched in amusement as the children had first developed the lilting language though this turned into amazement when they had realised that each trainee knew what the other was saying, as if they were speaking any other language.

The trainees' bond grew and they quickly turned into an effective taskforce not limited just to magic but also well versed in swordsmanship, martial arts and also how to properly wield fire arms, which the boys seemed to enjoy using. The trainees also held a special nickname for each of their team mates due to what abilities they possessed.

Luna turned into Claw, as she was lethal in her other animagus form. Terry took the name of Avenger due to him getting revenge for a prank played by Dean. Poor Dean was hospitalised for well over a week. He himself took the name of Speed purely for his ability to travel great lengths incredibly quickly. Ernie became Stealth due to his form being eerily silent. Susan took the name of Fang as her mountain lion form seemed to have an unnatural urge to rip apart any prey she caught. Seamus was christened the name of Rings for the spots on his leopard back. Hannah as a wolf was Selene as she constantly howled at the moon in her form. So too in his form, Theo took the name Lycan as he became a wolf possessed during any mock battle or real battle that they had.

Blaise was christened Shadow for he blended into the background with ease and was incredibly dangerous when not noticed. Ron became Pyros for his flame coloured hair. Hermione turned into Blade as she proved a deadly swordswoman and Harry became Thor for his incredible strength. Indeed not even his teachers had first realised how powerful he was. In a duel he could beat the First Commander incredibly easily, despite the Commander's experience.

A 17 year old Harry awoke suddenly just before dawn. He listened to the soft sounds of the birds waking up before climbing out of bed. Calrian had said that today there was going to be a special announcement. Harry held a lot of respect for his teacher, the same as for his Uncle Moony. Sighing to himself he wondered what it would be like if he were just a normal wizard. One who wasn't a Commander of the Phoenix Warriors, one who wasn't the Prince of Hogwarts, which he thought to himself was the whole of magical Great Britain, and even one who wasn't the magical heir of Merlin and destined to defeat Lord Voldemort, though that wasn't high on his list of priorities.

Being the Prince wasn't something Harry looked forward to. Indeed he could have found it a burden though Hermione, his girlfriend, his soul mate was always there to listen to his thoughts and worries. 'Sometimes,' Harry thought, 'Sometimes I don't know what I would do without her.'

-Indeed,- Hermione 'spoke' in his head, -what would you do without me?-

Harry snorted. –Hermione, you need to get ready and get down to the Hall. Calrian said that he had an announcement.-

-I know,- Hermione responded, -that's why I'm waiting for you.-

Harry sighed to himself before saying, -Alright, give me five,- before breaking off the connection and quickly getting dressed. He scrambled out of the dormitory and down the stone steps before bursting into the corridor.

"Well if we run we'll be slightly late. . ." Harry trailed off.

"Feline forms then?" Hermione queried lightly before slipping into her panther form watching as Harry turned into a majestic lion. Quickly they 'ran' to the Hall and burst through the doors slipping once more into their human forms and taking a seat at the table.

Calrian stood at the front looking down at the trainees. No, he corrected himself, warriors. They had turned into one of the most deadly forces he had seen and as there were only twelve 17 year olds, that was quite impressive, he conceded.

He slowly stood up before saying, "We have received a request from a certain Mr. Dumbledore," he said whilst grimacing before continuing, "That our youngest team of Phoenix Warriors attend 7th year at Hogwarts."

There was instantaneous uproar. All of Harry's team were in disbelief. They knew magic far beyond the level of a 7th year. Heck, if they were in a school they would be in 100th year of more!

Calrian raised his hands and shouted, "SILENCE!" At once the noise level dramatically decreased. "You will go because now is the time that the Phoenix Warriors showed the magical world that we are a force to be reckoned with. The First Commander has agreed with this. You will go to Hogwarts and will most likely be sorted into Houses. It doesn't matter that you might not end up in the same House as your team mates. Deal with it! He has asked for help in order to _protect_," the word being spat out sarcastically, "His precious golden boy, James Potter. You will go. Your mission is to eliminate Voldemort. That shouldn't prove too difficult a task for you. So get packing!"

As one the Warriors stood and bowed to the 4th Team Commander as he exited. Harry stood nonplussed. 'Great, just fantastically great.' He would have to go to Hogwarts and see his brother again, though he didn't really consider him a sibling, more like an unfortunate biological acquaintance. Hermione slipped her hand inside his.

-It will be okay,- she 'said,' –I'm here and we will all be there to help you. Don't forget that for some of us, we have 'biological acquaintances' in Hogwarts,- she said with amusement.

Harry sighed again before smiling at her gently and leaded the way to the dorms in order to pack for this unwanted mission. Still at least he would be going with his family, as the team thought of themselves.

A group of cloaked people stood before Hogwarts Castle in the pouring rain. Glancing at each other they made their way through the castle until they reached the Great Hall according to the maps they had. Inside they could hear Dumbledore speaking. They knew what the miserable coot sounded like for one of their earlier missions had been to trail him and report back what they had heard. Dumbledore had proved to be a manipulative bastard, all the more dangerous for the general public thought him innocent and a beacon for the Light.

'Well,' thought Harry, 'That will change.'

"Get into entrance positions!" Harry whispered.

"Aye, aye, Capitan," Seamus said with a grin.

Harry rolled his eyes before looking for the team members. As he all got a collective –Ready Commander- from them, he glanced back at the doors with a smirk on his lips.

He could hear Blaise and Ron situated behind him betting as to how many students wet their pants at the sight of them. Indeed they were dressed in their Battle Wizards outfits, complete with their two guns handy by their sides, their sword, daggers in their boots and many other dangerous paraphernalia.

Inside Harry could hear Dumbledore saying, "Now we have some guests who will be staying with us for the course of a year. They have all been educated elsewhere. I must ask that you treat them with respect. . ." before Harry gave the signal for the team members to apparate onto the four House tables. Shrieks could be heard from inside.

'Yes,' he thought whilst glancing at Hermione, 'Let the games begin!'

A/N: Hope that was enough for you all. Thanks so much for all the reviews once again. Just to warn you all that the next few updates will be sporadic due to my upcoming exams though I will try to post as often as possible. Keep the reviews coming in!

Miraen


	6. Adjusting and Colliding

**Chapter 5: Adjusting and Colliding**

A/N: Well, thanks for all the marvellous reviews! Over 100! Yay! God I sound like a hyperactive 5 year old! Anyway, a lot of people sent in questions on things I have written. My beta, greenfly, said that I should open a forum to answer any questions and that's what I'll do so watch this space. As for the questions asked, Harry will be meeting his parents and brother at Hogwarts, yes, and Dumbledore knew how to find them as he can contact them through Fawkes. And there is information about the Phoenix Warriors in a book, though it is vague. More on this story later, though. Sorry! Anyway, this might be the last update for the next two weeks, just to warn you so I've tried to make this one extra good!

Oh this **word** means that the Warriors are speaking in their own language, just to let you know!

Now on with the story!

Chapter 5: Adjusting and Colliding

_Previously_

_Harry rolled his eyes before looking for the team members. As he all got a collective –Ready Commander- from them, he glanced back at the doors with a smirk on his lips._

_He could hear Blaise and Ron situated behind him betting as to how many students wet their pants at the sight of them. Indeed they were dressed in their Battle Wizards outfits, complete with their two guns handy by their sides, their sword, daggers in their boots and many other dangerous paraphernalia._

_Inside Harry could hear Dumbledore saying, "Now we have some guests who will be staying with us for the course of a year. They have all been educated elsewhere. I must ask that you treat them with respect. . ." before Harry gave the signal for the team members to apparate onto the four House tables. Shrieks could be heard from inside._

'_Yes,' he thought whilst glancing at Hermione, 'Let the games begin!'_

On with the Story!

The 8 team mates apparated directly onto the four House tables causing a massive uproar from the students. The teachers at the head table tried to restore calm by shooting off sparks and watched as the noise level gradually decreased as the students turned their attention back to the strangers standing on the tables.

A cloaked figure situated at the front on the Slytherin table suddenly began to create a wind around him that whistled in a furious tornado. This was echoed throughout the Hall as the other cloaked members either had fire licking across their bodies, water swirling around them or electricity sparking around their hands and torso.

----------------------

It was an impressive sight and Harry was incredibly proud of his team as he and the three others behind them looked on the spectacle via a charm that they had set up in the entrance hall.

Harry smirked at Blaise a little before commenting, "I think that Pyros won the bet Shadow. You only bet that thirteen people would wet their pants. He bet that it would be thirty and threw in several fainters as well."

Ron turned to Blaise with a smirk on his face, "Yup cough up the gold Shadow. Haven't got all day!"

A scowl situated on his face, Blaise threw the five galleons onto Ron's hand. "Take it, Pyros!" he whispered angrily.

"Now, now children, settle down," Hermione said grinning.

"Aw shut up, Blade," Blaise said, "We don't need a mother!"

Hermione looked set to pounce on him but Harry interrupted saying, "Calm down, I think Dumbles is getting a little peeved off. I believe that we will be making our 'grand' entrance soon," he said with a smirk.

The others immediately stopped and looked at Dumbledore. Indeed the old coot seemed to be getting more and more annoyed as their team mates displayed their fabulous elemental qualities.

-------------------------

Inside the Great Hall, Dumbledore was wondering when this, 'spectacular,' show would end. "Where is your Commander?" he barked at one of them.

A cloaked figure on the Slytherin table answered. "He is here."

"Well, where? He needs to get sorted and quickly so I can carry on with our arrangements unless he doesn't really want to be here. . ."

At this he trailed off, for all of a sudden there was an almighty crash as the doors at the entrance of the Great Hall swung open with fire swirling its way out the door. The entire doorway was covered with fire, though of a most peculiar kind as this didn't look like normal fire. No, it was almost 'alive' in how it sparked with electricity.

Harry and the others had heard Dumbledore arguing with Theo. "Time to impress gents, and lady" he added hastily after Hermione's glare.

They burst open the door with Ron creating an impressive fire that Blaise added his 'special' electric charge too. Striding through the doorway they passed through the fire to a gasp from the assembled students.

They looked dark and menacing with their battle gear on and a large black cloak draped across their shoulders, hood firmly over face. However the cloak wasn't enough to hide their weaponry causing more than one student to shiver slightly and move away from the figures on both the tables and those walking along the main walkway.

"I'm here, Dumbledore," Harry boomed out. He had been looking around the room when he saw his twin, eurgh, parents, double eurgh, Sirius and Moony, though the latter he was happy about.

----------------------

Dumbledore looked down at the impressive figures striding towards him. The leading figure was obviously the Commander with the person situated directly behind him as his Second. The two that walked side by side behind the Second were probably the sub-leaders he reasoned.

Glancing back at the figures Dumbledore said, "Ahh now we can begin the Sorting. Professor McGonagall will be Sorting only these four as the others have already been Sorted."

This had proved a sticking point for the Phoenix Warriors before they had arrived at the school. The entire team believed in equality and having only their leaders sorted in front of the entire school threw that into question. However nothing they said would deter the Headmaster who claimed that it was 'to show the students that you are not alienated from them.' 'Miserable coot' was the primary thought that ran through the entire team's mind.

Professor McGonagall stepped out next to the chair with the Sorting Hat on it. "When I call your name, sit on the chair and place the Sorting Hat on your head."

The Phoenix Warriors had agreed to be sorted in front of the school with the condition that they would be sorted under their aliases as they wanted to reveal their identities when they wanted to. As the Headmaster, Dumbledore could do little but agree though found those upstarts to be trouble.

"Shadow." Whispers were heard as people wondered what sort of name that was but nothing else was said after.

Blaise confidently strode to the front and placed the Sorting Hat on his head before it cried out, "SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table broke into applause, pleased that they had managed to get a leader onto their table, even though he, or she, they wondered, wasn't the Commander. Blaise merely turned around and walked back to where he stood before, leaving several confused students though no whispers broke out as Professor McGonagall proceeded to call the next sortee.

"Pyros," Professor McGonagall continued. The students around seemed to gather that this was merely an alias for the Warriors and not their real names.

Ron broke out of his formation and came to put the Hat on his head. During the pause when the hat contemplated where Ron should go, Hermione had shuffled slightly closer to Harry and gently placed her hand in his and gave a reassuring squeeze. Harry had needed that contact to calm his nerves and squeezed back.

Their thoughts were broken as the Sorting Hat cried out, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table burst into applause as they too had managed to get a Leader thus tying them with Slytherin in how many Leaders the two Houses would get.

"Blade," Professor McGonagall spoke. Hermione gave Harry's hand one last squeeze before stepping out from behind him and moving up to the raised platform to place the Hat on her head.

Harry took the pause to look at the Staff Table from beneath his hood. He could see them but thanks to a wonderful charm, all they could see was blackness with two eyes staring back at them. Harry smirked to himself. It made some of them shift around in their seats uncomfortably, including his parents, he noted with a grin.

He turned his attention back to Hermione as the Sorting Hat opened its fraying mouth and shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Again the Gryffindor table were in triumph as they had gotten another Leader. All that remained now was the Commander.

Hermione slipped back to her fellow Leaders, though this time stood next to Harry and unobtrusively placed her left hand into his right. He glanced at her and smiled. She smiled back able to see through the charm placed on the hood of his cloak.

Finally Professor McGonagall called out, "Commander Thor." All at once there was a deafening silence as Harry made his way to the Sorting Hat. All the students and the teachers looked on to see who would get the Commander. Whichever House got him would be unquestionable smug for the next few weeks.

Harry walked up slowly to the Hat and lifted it up off the wooden stool, whilst turning around and facing the student body. Slowly he sat down on the chair and placed the Hat on his head. Immediately a voice spoke to him, "_Hmmm. You're the new Commander then, Harry Potter? And oh, this is a surprise! The Prince of Hogwarts too AND the heir of Merlin? This will be difficult. I cannot sort you. You must make the decision yourself_."

All at once the Hat spoke to the entranced crowd, "_Headmaster Dumbledore. I cannot sort the Commander_!"

The crowd and indeed Dumbledore looked nonplussed. "Why ever not?" Dumbledore asked.

"_This Commander is the Prince of Hogwarts_!" the Hat cried back.

Dumbledore sat down with a loud _THUMP_! as the crowd of students broke out into a cacophony of noise. 'This will put a spanner in the works,' Dumbledore thought to himself, 'I must see how I can try to control this Commander. Maybe he has heard of my deeds and will listen to me. I had better hope that he can be easily controlled.'

He turned back to the Hat, "Well let him make the decision then." The students immediately quieted to see which House would get the Commander and the Prince of Hogwarts. This would be a great Honour for the House.

The Ravenclaws hoped to get him for it would mean that he could teach them new things, away from the Hogwarts curriculum. Hufflepuff wanted him for he would be their new Leader and he would gain a band of intensely loyal followers. Slytherin wanted him for it would mean they could convert him to their way of thinking and having the Commander of the Phoenix Warriors on their Lord's side could swing them the victory of the war. Gryffindor wanted him as well for it would further promote their House in the school and magical world. Also they already had two Leaders in their House and having the Commander as well would let them rub it into the Slytherins' faces.

Harry meanwhile sat and contemplated which House to go into. Should he go with Blaise or Hermione and Ron? In the end, Hermione won out so he said to the Hat, "_Put me into Gryffindor please_."

"_Are you sure_?" the Hat said, "_You would make a great Slytherin_."

"_I'm sure_," Harry said determinedly.

"_Very well, you will be in GRYFFINDOR_!" the Hat called out. Gryffindor table broke out into a tumultuous applause. They had got the Commander! Hee hee. They could rub it into those nasty Slytherins' faces!

However, the rest of the Houses still did not know who went where by way of the members still stood upon the House tables. As one though the team members jumped off the tables and made their way to their Commander.

Harry looked at them. –Are you ready to go to your new Houses?- he 'said' speaking out the 'Houses' in disgust.

-Yes- came the reply.

-Don't worry though- 'said' Blaise, -Their petty House feuds don't mean a thing to us.-

The others all agreed and slowly they formed bunches at the front of each House table.

On my count- Harry 'said' –We will remove our hoods.-

-Harry!- Ron cried out, -People will recognise us!-

-I know Ron,- Harry 'said' –But that is what we must do. If we speak to each other, either use the telepathy or speak in our language.

-------------------

The students gathered that something was about to happen as the Warriors split into several groups at the head of each table. At the front of the Hufflepuff table the small group slowly removed their hoods, leaving the students to gasp out as they saw who the people were. Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones and Ernie MacMillian slowly revealed their impassive faces and made their way down the table to the end where there were a few spaces available. They immediately sat in those seats away from the rest of their 'House.'

Next the Ravenclaw group slowly removed their hoods revealing themselves as Terry Boot and Luna Lovegood revealed themselves to the crowd. They too moved to the end of their table, seating themselves away from the other members in Ravenclaw House. The members of both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff looked put out that their new members wouldn't sit near them, causing a few whispers of outrage and bitterness as they thought that their new members felt themselves too 'superior' to sit near them. However the grumbling lessened as the excitement built seeing who the groups were in front of the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables.

Blaise and Theo slowly revealed themselves to their new Housemates, though with reluctance. Blaise knew he and Theo would be recognised as they came from old families and sure enough there were a fair few gasps along the various tables including the Staff Table.

As Blaise and Theo made their way to the end of their table, Blaise could spot a blonde haired boy motioning them to sit next to him. Blaise refused and had a look of disgust on his face. He didn't want to be here so why should he sit next to a disgusting boy and listen to the crap spewing out of his mouth. He supposed the only reason that this boy wanted to get to know him was that he was a Leader and looked to hold intelligent conversation.

Blaise snorted in amusement at this and Theo glanced at him questioningly. Blaise nodded his head to the boy where Theo also snorted in amusement. The blonde, well albino looking teenager was surrounded by a posse of people who looked to share a single brain cell between them, though the two extremely well built and stocky boys either side of him looked as though they had no idea what a brain cell was.

Slytherin House soon quieted as they awaited the revealing of the Gryffindor group. Seamus and Dean slowly revealed themselves and moved to the end of the table seating themselves as far away as possible from the rest of the House. Ron, Hermione and Harry then followed and as the hoods fell back behind their heads, gasps were heard across the Hall.

The three paid no attention to the gasps and made their way to where Dean and Seamus were sitting. Gryffindor table was silent though tracked their every move to the end of the table. The new Commander looked exactly like Jamie Potter or the Boy Who Lived. Indeed at the Staff Table there were two distinct thuds as the two Professors Potter had fainted.

Harry paid no attention to this and chatted calmly with his fellow warriors at the end of the table.

'**You** **know that if they opened their mouths even more, their faces would fall apart**,' Seamus said laughing in their own language. The others also laughed and laughed even harder at the perplexed looks on the students faces.

'**Hey Pyros, there is a girl just down the table with the exact same hair as you**!' Dean said. As one the group of five turned to look at the girl. She blushed with embarrassment though there was shock in her eyes, Harry noted, as she looked at Ron.

Ron looked at her deeply before turning back to Dean and said, '**Yeah that is probably my little sister**.' The group quieted and ate for a while.

The silence was interrupted as Ron said, '**Thor, your brother is watching you as well as the entire Staff Table**.' Again the heads all turned collectively to look at the identical twin of their Commander. Gryffindor table looked on to see if there would be spectacle made out of this as Jamie Potter sat mere seats away from the Commander and some of his warriors.

'**So what**,' Harry said angrily, '**They aren't my family. They gave up that right the day they started to ignore me**!'

The others looked at Harry sadly and Hermione was about to speak when an arrogant voice said, "Have you forgotten to speak English or something? We speak English here!"

The Warriors all got dark looks on their faces as they turned their heads to glare at who had spoken. Jamie Potter sat there with an arrogant look on his face. "Have you forgotten how to speak?" he asked slowly.

Harry stood up slowly along with the other four though he seemed to look the more imposing as his eyes blazed in fury. The Hall had quieted to see what was happening and Blaise had risen from his seat also to see if he was needed.

Harry turned and walked around the table and down the walkway until he was looking down at his brother. "Never," he spat venomously, "I repeat, NEVER, ask that again. We know more than you could ever hope to learn in a single lifetime!" After he said that Harry stalked back to his seat.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore called out, "We don't agree with threatening another student. That is a warning."

Harry inwardly exploded with anger but outside looked deathly calm. "My name," he said in a strained voice, "Is Commander Thor. That is how you will address me," before turning back to his friends.

Dumbledore kept quiet for the time being though he would get his comeuppance on this young upstart. Meanwhile James, Lily, Sirius and Moony could hardly keep their eyes off of Harry.

"James, it's Harry!" Lily whispered, tears trickling down her cheeks. Her baby was here. Finally, after so long, he was back. Now they could be a family again! They weren't going to loose him again. James sat there, tears also trickling down as he drank in the sight of his youngest son, alive. Sirius too couldn't believe that Harry was here, alive. Now he could be reunited with his family and they could all have the normalacy they deserved.

Moony meanwhile sat and thought about what would happen. It had been twelve years since he had seen his cub. Twelve long years and nowHarry was back. He just hoped that Harry would reciprocate his feelings the way he used to when he was younger.

Things had changed in the Wizarding World and Jamie Potter was heralded more and more as the Boy Who Lived as Lord Voldemort seemed to have returned and Deatheater attacks were constantly being carried out. 'Still,' he thought to himself, 'Let us wait and see.'

---------------------

At the end of the feast, Harry and the others followed the rest of the table to where they expected their dorms to be. As they strode through the stone hallways, past the magnificent paintings they continued to chat together all the while looking at the Gryffindors who watched them with something akin to awe. It was making the five highly uncomfortable as they felt that they were an exhibit in a zoo.

Finally they made their way to where the rest of Gryffindor House had stopped. Jamie Potter stood in front of them with the Head Boy badge gleaming in the upper left hand corner of his robes, next to the Gryffindor insignia. Harry rolled his eyes with exasperation.

"The new password is Phoenix," Jamie said as the painting swung open, revealing a small stone passageway leading to a large common room. The 5 Phoenix Warriors made their way into the common room and walked immediately to the window and waited as the rest of the House dispersed.

"Boys dorms are up the stairs to your left and for girls it is the exact same only you must go to the right," Jamie said.

The first through to fifth years immediately retired to their dorms sensing there would be an upcoming 'battle' between the top two years and the new students.

After they had all gone Harry looked over and said casually, "So where will we be sleeping?"

"In the same dorms as the rest of us," Jamie said, "Unless you want something more special?"

"Do you mean to split us up?" Harry said in a calm voice that suggested that he was neither calm nor happy.

"Girls and boys must be separated," Jamie continued.

"This is bullshit," Harry said before turning to his fellow team mates. '**So guys, what do we do**?'

'**I don't know**,' Ron said, '**Though let's accept it for tonight only. I'm tired, we're all tired. Let's sort it out in the morning**.'

'**I agree**,' Dean continued, '**Let's rest before we start to overtax ourselves tomorrow!' he added sarcastically**.'

This caused all the others to start laughing until Harry said, '**Yes but it wasn't my intention for us all to be split up. I wonder if this is happening in the other houses too.**'

'**Harry, it may and it may not**,' Hermione said, '**But don't worry as I can cope for one evening by myself**.'

Harry looked at her before agreeing with a sigh. "Fine, we accept this for one night only," he said to the crowd of students, "But tomorrow morning we will be seeking other arrangements for my team. We do not sleep apart in a foreign place."

The crowd seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as a potential conflict was stopped for the evening. Harry and the others watched as Hermione was dragged off helplessly to the girls' dorms. 'No,' Harry though, 'We will get other accommodation.'

Ron, Dean, Seamus and Harry all sat next to each other cornered by the large windows on one side and the glowing hearth to the other. They sat for a while merely enjoying each others company though always in the presence of Jamie and his friends. Harry sighed to himself. He wished he could have Hermione here with him. She could always calm him down.

'**We know, Harry. I'll bet she's fine**,' Ron said with a smile on his face.

'**I know**,' Harry replied, '**But I still want her with me**.' The other boys chuckled at this, well aware of the grip that their Second had over their Commander. She was the one that prevented him from making rash decisions like the time during a mock battle with a demon army. She had stopped him from charging pell-mell into the middle of the army thus eliminating not only himself, but also his team too.

'**Well soldiers, we need to head to bed. We will stick to our normal 'get up at dawn schedule' and you all need your rest**,' Harry said. Truth be told, he would rather have a little bit of a lie in however, his warriors needed to maintain their normal schedule. After all, they were only there for one year before things returned to normal.

'**Um Thor**,' Ron said tentatively trying to break into Harry's thoughts.

'**What**?' Harry asked exasperatedly.

'**You might have a wee bit of a problem with the whole 'let's got to bed' idea**,' Seamus said with Dean nodding in the background.

Harry closed his eyes. '**Please don't tell me that my biological family is behind me with that manipulative old coot, a stray mongrel and my beloved uncle**,' he said, praying that that was not it.

'**Then we won't tell you**,' Dean said.

Turning around Harry looked at the cluster of people who had entered the common room. His biological family, including Jamie, stood in front of him, flanked by Sirius and Moony, with the manipulative old coot stood next to the hearth warming his . . . 'HANG ON!' Harry thought. 'Is he warming his arse!'

Moving back to the situation at hand, Harry stood impassively recognising Ron standing beside him with Dean and Seamus in their flanking positions. 'This is going to be a nasty standoff,' thought Harry. His suspicions were proved correct mere seconds later when his mother burst into tears. 'Aw crap!' Harry thought. 'There goes my idea of an early bed,' before refocusing on the opposite side of the Common Room awaiting the explosion to begin.

A/N: There you go ya'll! Hope that was good for you! Please keep the reviews coming in! I love reading them all! Any questions or whatever, just drop me a review and I'll answer! Thanks.

-Miraen-


	7. Coming to a Head

**Chapter 6: Coming to a Head**

A/N: Look, I'm really sorry that it has taken a long time…2 weeks, I know. It's just that I had my A-Levels so my writing got put on a hiatus. Whoops. Anyway cause my 'rents are out now I am going to quickly write the next chapter that I have received a lot of pleading for. Oh and thanks for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming! A query reached my ears about the fact that I said that there would be no abuse in this story and the reviewer took issue with that. There will be no physical abuse and the only mental abuse is being ignored….no name calling or anything….just his parents ignoring him till he was five. However I'd like to point out that he has been gone 12 years so the ignorance of his parents is nil. Whew! Since it's such a long A/N I'll go now then…

In case you forgot '**word' **is the language used by Harry's team. "Word" is normal speech and –word- is telepathy. Got it?

And on with the story….

_Previously_

'_**Well soldiers, we need to head to bed. We will stick to our normal 'get up at dawn schedule' and you all need your rest**,' Harry said. Truth be told, he would rather have a little bit of a lie in however, his warriors needed to maintain their normal schedule. After all, they were only there for one year before things returned to normal._

'_**Um Thor**,' Ron said tentatively trying to break into Harry's thoughts._

'_**What**?' Harry asked exasperatedly._

'_**You might have a wee bit of a problem with the whole 'let's got to bed' idea**,' Seamus said with Dean nodding in the background._

_Harry closed his eyes. '**Please don't tell me that my biological family is behind me with that manipulative old coot, a stray mongrel and my beloved uncle**,' he said, praying that that was not it._

'_**Then we won't tell you**,' Dean said._

_Turning around Harry looked at the cluster of people who had entered the common room. His biological family, including Jamie, stood in front of him, flanked by Sirius and Moony, with the manipulative old coot stood next to the hearth warming his . . . 'HANG ON!' Harry thought. 'Is he warming his arse!'_

_Moving back to the situation at hand, Harry stood impassively recognising Ron standing beside him with Dean and Seamus in their flanking positions. 'This is going to be a nasty standoff,' thought Harry. His suspicions were proved correct mere seconds later when his mother burst into tears. 'Aw crap!' Harry thought. 'There goes my idea of an early bed,' before refocusing on the opposite side of the Common Room awaiting the explosion to begin._

Chapter 6: Coming to a Head

Neither side said anything for the time being. It was an impasse. Both sides just stood there, watching the other in the flickering light cast by the fire. Lily, James, Sirius and Moony stood next to the exit out of Gryffindor tower with Harry, Seamus, Dean and Ron in front of them, faces impassive.

Harry glanced over at the meddling old bastard. 'Yup,' thought Harry, 'He has gone completely round the bend.' Dumbledore seemed ignorant of the mounting tension within the room and stood in front of the flickering fire, providing the only source of light within the room, though this was limited as old Dumbles had himself placed right in front of the light.

'**Harry, we need to do something…**' Dean said.

'**Yeah Harry, we need to diffuse the situation as soon as possible. This could get very ugly,**' Seamus said.

Harry cocked his head slightly to the left as he leaned towards Seamus' flanking position. He sighed to himself. He _really_ didn't want to cope with this right now. He was tired. Heck, they were all tired and desperately in need of sleep. It didn't matter that Phoenix Warriors were capable of going without sleep for a while, like 30 hours on the trot, but they were teenagers, despite their fighting capability and had been going on for 25 hours sans sleep.

Ron glanced at Harry, who stared impassively out at the adults in front of them. They wouldn't be able to see it but Ron could tell that Harry was exhausted and not in a great temper. Having Hermione taken away from him in such a fashion didn't help smooth things over either.

He didn't have to worry though about the impasse because Lily, who had tears steadily trickling down her pale cheeks, whispered, "Harry…"

Harry immediately stood to attention. "My name," he stressed, "Is Commander Thor. That is how you should address me."

"Harry, you are our son! We are not going to call you by some fancy sounding name!" James cried out.

"YOUR SON?" Harry cried out. "Need I remind you, Mr Potter," he said with disdain, "That you were the ones who gave up those responsibilities. I have now got my own family thank you very much. Heck, I don't even know you. I doubt that you could tell me a single thing that you know about me!"

James and Lily flinched back as if they were whipped. Everything that Harry said was right. They couldn't say a single thing about their son except that he was their son and he was a twin to Jamie.

Remus stood off to one side watching both sides scream back and forth to each other with Sirius joining in on the fray. He watched Harry, the boy he felt was like his own son, yelling and completely loosing all abandon in this match with his biological parents. It was true that neither side knew much about the other. He only hoped that when the time came, Harry wouldn't turn away from him.

Remus sighed to himself before tuning back into the 'conversation.' After this little 'interlude' was done, he would be having some stern words with James, Lily and Sirius.

"Get. Out." Harry said, in a strained voice.

"Harry please," Lily pleaded, "Just come to our rooms and have a talk with us. We want our son with us. We have things that need to be said privately."

Harry's blood boiled but before he could say anything Ron leapt to his defence. "You have nothing to say to Commander Thor," he said carefully stressing the 'Commander' part, "That you cannot say in front of us."

James looked at the red headed boy. "Listen son, don't get involved in this. This is a private family matter."

Harry lashed out. "Wrong. There is no family matter for we are not a family. Now get out before we forcibly remove you." He turned his head away from his biological acquaintances before turning to Ron, Dean and Seamus.

'**Guys, what should we don now?**' he said in a tired voice.

'**We still need to sort out the business with us having separate dorms**,' Dean said.

'**I agree**,' Seamus said, '**I don't like being separated. Let's see if we can get our own tower and if that fails, we get our own dorm within each tower so that none of us are separated.**'

Harry nodded to himself. '**Alright**,' he said. "Headmaster Dumbledore," he said carefully using the bumbling idiot's formal name, "We have a slight problem with the room arrangements."

"And what might that be?" the Headmaster said, for the first time becoming involved in the conversation.

"We do not wish to be separated. We agreed," he said, enunciating the last word in disgust so that there was no doubt that there was no agreement involved, "That we would come to Hogwarts to play guard for the Golden Boy." He watched his parents grimace and looked shocked that their son hadn't wanted to come to Hogwarts for another reason. "However, we did not agree to separate dorms. I demand that my team and I be given a separate tower. We do not want to take part in the Houses. We do not want to be separated. Is that understood?"

Dumbledore glanced at the impudent little brat. He knew that this upstart was going to cause him a lot of migraines this year. He sighed to himself. Why did he even request them to come? It had seemed such a good idea at the time, but now…

"You cannot be given a tower but for each group within the Houses you will have a separate dorm. Will that suffice?"

"Yes," Harry said shortly, "Tell us where it is and then get out."

"By that picture of the phoenix. Password is Cherry Trifle. Tomorrow I owl you with the other arrangements."

Harry nodded before looking impassively at the group. "Thank you, now go." He watched as Lily was helped out of the room sobbing by James. Sirius trailed behind looking slightly glum and Dumbledore followed soon after. The only one left was Remus.

"Harry…" Remus began, "I'm sorry, I mean Commander Thor. Could we talk?" Remus thought as if he was swallowing sand. He knew Harry might be mad at him judging from his reaction to Lily and James and he would accept it, but he knew that it might just break his heart. He was also a little scared of the fact that he was alone in the tower with four warriors in front of him. If anybody else were in his place, they might just wet themselves.

Nonplussed he watched Harry's face break into a grin. "Uncle Moony you don't need to call me Commander Thor. That is just for people I don't know and don't like." Remus let out a sigh of relief and watched as Harry ran across the room to him before jumping on him and hugging him to death.

Harry couldn't be angry with his Uncle. He saw how scared he was with addressing him and it broke his heart slightly that one of the few people he looked up to was so scared of him.

"Uncle Moony, you got more grey hairs than last time!" Harry exclaimed. Remus was about to reply before a loud cough was heard.

The three left standing were looking down with grins on their faces. "Thor, we are going to hit the bed," Seamus said, "We'll see you in the morning." With that the three walked over to the portrait and climbed through to their dorm.

Remus chuckled before glancing over his 'adopted' son once more. "Oh Harry, when you left…" he trailed off.

Harry was distraught that he had caused his uncle so much pain. "Uncle Moony, I'm sorry. It's just that…" Remus cut him off with a smile.

"Never mind that kid. So tell me. What has happened since you were gone?"

Harry laughed and said, "That will take quite a while and I need to get up in a few hours. Why don't we schedule something in tomorrow and we'll have a long talk."

"Ah yes," Remus said, "I know teenagers. You need to sleep, don't you?"

"Yup and proud of it!" Harry retorted back. "Nah, I really do need to go to sleep. Been up for thirty hours and we're getting up tomorrow at five so that we don't loose track of our training schedule," he said yawning.

"Alright, alright I get the message," Remus said with a wry grin to Harry, who reciprocated with one of his own.

"Go on now. Scram!" Harry ducked out of the way of Remus' hand and moved towards the portrait.

"Night Uncle Moony!" Harry said before moving inside to his dorm.

Remus smiled to himself before whispering, "Night Harry." He then gracefully stood up and moved towards the portrait hole, sparing one last glance at the phoenix portrait. He sighed to himself before allowing himself to tread the well known path to James and Lily's residence, where he knew that they would be waiting with Sirius and Dumbledore as well. 'Sometimes, I really wonder how I manage to get myself into these positions,' Remus wondered to himself.

Later that night, Moony reflected on what had happened the minute he stepped through the portrait hole to James and Lily's chambers.

_Flashback_

_The noise level that hit his sensitive ears was deafening._

"_Where have you been?" Sirius roared at him, "You can't just go running off when it suits you! James and Lily needed their friends with them and you ran off!"_

_Remus sighed and looked towards the red couch that was situated at an angle to the open hearth. James and Lily were sat upon it with Lily being comforted by James; both had tear streaks down their faces._

"_Where were you Moony?" James asked with a weary voice._

_Remus knew that his throat had been suddenly filled in with the desert. "I, um, well I…" he started._

"_Out with it, Moony!" Sirius demanded._

"_I stayed in the common room and …HarryandIhadaconversationdon'tbemad!" Remus said in one massive rush._

_The other three looked at him with confusion written over their faces. Remus sighed again before saying slowly, "I stayed in the common room and Harry and I had a conversation, don't be mad."_

_There was immediate silence until James broke it saying, "And why would he want to talk to you?" Remus winced. He knew that James hadn't meant it like that, but still._

_He sighed at them getting increasingly annoyed and frustrated. "Maybe because I was the only one who remained calm in the situation, maybe because I didn't ignore him when he was younger," his voice steadily increasing in volume, "Or maybe because I LOVED HIM LIKE A FATHER SHOULD!" he screamed out._

_James and Lily winced. Sighing to himself, yet again, Remus wished he could have taken his words back but they had to hear them otherwise they would continue to live in the self-deception that they had created for themselves._

"_Look guys, I'm sorry, but I am the only one in this room that Harry trusts." He was about to say more except Lily broke out into sobs._

"_My baby wants you to call him Harry but I, his mother, have to address him with Commander Thor!" she sobbed out._

"_Lily, can you honestly blame him?" Remus said, crouching down to meet her face to face on the sofa._

"_No," she cried, "And that is what makes it all the more painful!"_

_Remus stood up tiredly, wiping his hands across his face in the hopes of keeping his eyes from shutting. "Look, we are all tired, physically and emotionally. Let's go to bed and we'll talk more in the morning. After all we all have classes tomorrow and it would do no good to fall asleep in the middle of a Gryffindor/Slytherin class."_

_The others chuckled slightly before Sirius said, "Moony is right. You two need to get to bed. We'll see you in the morning." Nodding to himself, James slowly stood and pulled Lily up beside him before slowly making his way to their bedroom._

_Sirius and Remus were left standing at opposite ends of the room. "Look Moony, I don't know what's going on but the two of us will be having a heart to heart soon," with that look in his eyes that told Remus that this was far from over, before striding out of the room._

_End_

That left Remus in his current position. He grimaced slightly at the time before striding off to his own rooms, which were thankfully not that far away. He _really_ didn't want to deal with Filch at the moment or his horrid cat. 'No,' he thought, 'Cats and part canine creatures do not mix.'

Thinking of the next morning and waiting for the massive cacophony to arrive, Remus settled back into bed, the empty mug of hot chocolate still slightly steaming next to him, before falling to sleep dreaming of living in a chocolate paradise.

Harry woke slowly, rubbing his eyes. He had really needed that rest but it was time to get up, the little alarm clock blinking blearily at him with the time 5:01 written across its face. He glanced over at the other three boys in the dorm, still snoring lightly. Well, actually in Ron's case, snoring quite a bit.

Smirking to himself he thought of the meanest way to wake each one. Ron, whose element was fire, he would wake up with ice. Seamus would be easy to wake up, as well as Dean, for they held water, so he would get them up using fire. 'Hmm,' he thought wryly, 'Isn't it great that being a Commander and a Prince means that you are not just relegated to one element?'

He looked at the others before quickly dousing Ron with gallons of icy water and heating the other two up. There were three extremely annoyed voices of '**WHAT THE HELL**?' as the boys woke up.

Harry looked at them a self satisfied smirk on his lips, '**Rise and shine, its butt whipping time! You have 15 minutes to get changed and go down to the Quidditch pitch before I make you run extra laps**.'

Immediately the three boys shot out of bed. No one wanted to run extra laps if they could help it. They knew where the pitch was having scouted and mapped Hogwarts Castle before they arrived.

Harry grinned to himself, 'Ah the power,' he thought. He looked at the boys quickly getting changed before teleporting himself to Hermione's dorm. Finding Hermione's room wasn't that much He glanced down at the brunette beauty, hair swirled across the pillow in front of him. He sighed. Sometimes he didn't know what he did to deserve her.

He moved his hand gently across her face before leaning down to kiss her lips slightly. She moved beneath the sensations flooding through her and slowly opened her eyes to him and revealed deep chocolate brown pools.

'**You need to get up sweetheart**,' Harry whispered to her, '**Its 5 o'clock and you need to go to Blaise and Theo to get them up. Tell them to meet us at the pitch in 15. Any late timers will do an extra 5 laps**.'

She smirked at him and said, '**Ok, now go and let me get dressed.**' He chuckled at her before apparating to where Luna and Terry were located.

15 minutes later, the group of 12 converged on the Quidditch pitch still surrounded in the early morning mist, with the sun just barely gracing the sky, turning it into a wonderful mix of pinks and oranges.

'**Alright team, just because we are here does not mean that we can have a free year. We will be going through our normal routine as much as possible and this means the 5am start, each and every morning unless you are either dead or in the process of dying. Alright?**' Harry said with a crisp voice.

'**Yes Commander**,' came the voices thick with yawns.

'**Good, then we will start with our warm up, then five laps around the pitch before heading into some duelling both sword handling and magical**.'

With that the team started their everyday warm up slowly waking up and moving quickly in the hope of getting out of the chilly September morning air.

Two hours later, bruised and slightly worn the team stopped as Harry made another pep talk. '**Alright you can hit the showers and head off to get some breakfast. We will not be going to this school in any uniform other than ours unless the First Commander directly says. Oh and another thing**,' he added as the warriors had turned around, '**We will all be getting our own dorms within each House. No one will be separated**.'

Everyone seemed slightly cheered by that, having hated being separated away from their team mates in their various Houses, and quickly teleported back to their rooms so that they could shower, dress and head down for some much needed breakfast.

Harry grasped Hermione's wrist and kissed her softly on the lips for a while. Then, smiling gently, he teleported the both of them to her dorm in order to get her stuff and move her to his dorm. She smiled at his need to protect her. It was cute and it made always made her feel incredibly safe around him, knowing that he would do nothing whatsoever to bring her to harm.

They teleported to her room and quickly got her stuff as two shocked faces appeared in the 7th Year Gryffindor girls dorms. Harry smiled weakly at the two before teleporting Hermione, and her stuff, out of there.

Dean, Seamus and Ron were all in the process of changing, having already taken their showers, when Harry and Hermione teleported into the room. Harry grinned at the other three before plopping Hermione's stuff on the bed next to his. It made him feel better when he could sense that she was close, regardless of her being his Second or not.

Within 15 minutes the five were already in their professional, 'we're pretending that this isn't intimidating' uniforms and ready to head to the Great Hall. As they walked through the Gryffindor common room, those who were in there waiting for friends watched silently as the five strode through. They were an impressive sight in their black dragon hide trousers with a black top with a phoenix emblazoned across the back. Along their arms they had something resembling chain mail but was so much lighter. They had also strapped on their gun holsters to their legs and, although no one but they knew it was there, they had a dagger in each one of their boots.

It was an intimidating sight as the five strode in through the open doorway and settled down at the end of Gryffindor table. Within a few minutes, Blaise and Theo came in and settled down at the Gryffindor table too. It was a bit boring over at the Slytherin table especially as every person on that table seemed to bear resentment against every other person in the Hall.

This immediately caused an uproar as the Slytherins sat at the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore looked at this inquisitively. It seemed as if the upstart would be causing more trouble than he was worth. He needed to find a way to remove him permanently so that his Second could take his place. 'Hmmm,' he thought to himself, 'It may prove easier to control her. He will be too much trouble.'

Still he needed to address the problem of the uniform. These warriors were now under his control and as such they would have to abide by school rules.

"Mr. Potter," his voice rang out.

Harry's jaw clenched as he heard Dumbledore call out to him. "My name, for the thousandth time, is Commander Thor. Is that too much for you or would you like me to spell it out?"

"Fine then, Commander Thor," Dumbledore said sarcastically, "Why are you not wearing the regulation school uniform?"

"Because," Harry said patiently, "We do not consider ourselves under Hogwarts' jurisdiction and even if that were the case, I have enough power and clout to not let that happen."

Dumbledore sat down in his seat petulantly. That child is going to be a lot of trouble.

Harry turned to the others with a smirk on his face.

'**Simply brilliant. I believe you really put that old coot in his place**,' Blaise said.

Hermione laughed and added, '**Not that he didn't have it coming to him. However onto more urgent matters, have you noticed that all students here carry wands?**'

Indeed that proved to be the case as the group of seven swept their eyes across the nervous student body.

'**Interesting**,' Dean murmured.

'**Very though not surprising. Wandless magic is thought to be a myth rather than a fact**,' Ron concluded intelligently.

'**That is not my point**,' Hermione argued, '**What is everyone going to say when they realise that we do not need wands as we do everything wandlessly?**'

She did have a point and slowly the heads turned to Harry. '**What!**' he exclaimed.

'**Well mate, being our leader**,' Seamus said stressing the last word slightly, '**We are awaiting your input on this wee little problem**.'

Harry sighed before glancing down the table at the curious students, just dying to know what was being said. True it would cause a problem in class but then again, they had already passed this level years ago, so why not have a bit of fun with it? It wouldn't matter anyway to them as they were only staying here for one year only.

'**I think we should just ignore it. We won't change our ways for the sake of a group of scared school children**.' The others nodded in agreement before turning back to their breakfasts.

Along each table year schedules were being passed out and Blaise and Theo left in order to claim theirs.

The five still left at the table looked at theirs curiously. It turned out that they had Potions first, followed by double Defence Against the Dark Arts before lunch and then Double Transfiguration. It didn't look to bad until he saw the Professors' names. Professor Snape, well they didn't know the man, but DADA turned out to be taught in this block by Professor Sirius Black and Transfiguration was for one hour taught by Professor McGonagall and then for one hour taught by Professor Lily Potter.

The others looked at him sympathetically and he felt Hermione gently place her hand in his. Harry sighed to himself. He just wondered what the tension level would rise to in those lessons. At least they had Blaise and Theo with them for Potions and DADA but then the five would be left on their own for Transfiguration.

He looked down the table and saw a girl with bright red hair staring at the group intently. He at first thought she was staring at him until he realised that she was staring at Ron. He caught her eye and she looked at him for a few moments before turning back to the place in front of her and furiously scribbling something onto a piece of parchment.

Harry sighed again. He could sense this would be trouble.

'**Pyros, I think you will be getting an unexpected call soon**,' Harry said wearily.

'**Why?**' Ron answered cautiously.

Dean, Seamus and Hermione glanced up from their plates, their faces set into confusion.

'**Because, if that girl is your sister, she is currently writing what I can only expect to be a letter to your dear parents**,' Harry answered.

Ron grimaced. '**Oh I hope not**,' he whispered.

'**Come on**,' Hermione said, eager to lift the depression that was slowly settling on the group, '**Time for class**.'

'**Oh joy**,' Dean said wryly, '**More school. We have only gone over these lessons about a million times.'**

'**So lads, any bets on how many teachers we will be shocking speechless with our talents?**' Seamus said grinning wildly.

Harry laughed as he heard Ron, Dean and Seamus bickering about the conditions of the betting in the background. Indeed this would be an interesting day indeed. He smirked to himself.

'Dumbledore thinks he can control us,' Harry thought. 'Well let the games begin!'

A/N: I hope that was long enough this time! I'm sorry it has come so late. I know I promised Saturday to quite a few of you but it could only get uploaded today. Please keep the reviews coming in and I'll try to answer as many of them as I can!

Miraen


	8. A Slight Surprise

AUTHOR NOTE!!! MUST READ!!!

Dear Everyone,

No, I have not abandoned this story but you will have to bear with me as I have been having a really hard time. My grandmother was admitted to hospital with a stroke and the outlook is bleak and to top all of that my best friend has been admitted to hospital because two girls panicked and ran away thus leaving her around 90 brain damaged. I have been writing though this is sporadic as I am still trying to deal with the aftermath. I will put down below all that I have written. I am sorry that this is not enough, but please bear with me. Also I should put out that anyone who reads fanfic written by 'greenflyy' should expect no more updates as she is the best friend I have been talking about. I will try to write but please expect sporadic updates. I will let you all know now that I will have this story finished by February/March at the latest- it will be long though so brace yourselves!

Love,

Miraen

**Chapter 7: A Slight Surprise**

_Previously_

_The five still left at the table looked at theirs curiously. It turned out that they had Potions first, followed by double Defence Against the Dark Arts before lunch and then Double Transfiguration. It didn't look to bad until he saw the Professors' names. Professor Snape, well they didn't know the man, but DADA turned out to be taught in this block by Professor Sirius Black and Transfiguration was for one hour taught by Professor McGonagall and then for one hour taught by Professor Lily Potter._

_The others looked at him sympathetically and he felt Hermione gently place her hand in his. Harry sighed to himself. He just wondered what the tension level would rise to in those lessons. At least they had Blaise and Theo with them for Potions and DADA but then the five would be left on their own for Transfiguration._

_He looked down the table and saw a girl with bright red hair staring at the group intently. He at first thought she was staring at him until he realised that she was staring at Ron. He caught her eye and she looked at him for a few moments before turning back to the place in front of her and furiously scribbling something onto a piece of parchment._

_Harry sighed again. He could sense this would be trouble._

'_**Pyros, I think you will be getting an unexpected call soon**,' Harry said wearily._

'_**Why?**' Ron answered cautiously._

_Dean, Seamus and Hermione glanced up from their plates, their faces set into confusion._

'_**Because, if that girl is your sister, she is currently writing what I can only expect to be a letter to your dear parents**,' Harry answered._

_Ron grimaced. '**Oh I hope not**,' he whispered._

'_**Come on**,' Hermione said, eager to lift the depression that was slowly settling on the group, '**Time for class**.'_

'_**Oh joy**,' Dean said wryly, '**More school. We have only gone over these lessons about a million times.'**_

'_**So lads, any bets on how many teachers we will be shocking speechless with our talents?**' Seamus said grinning wildly._

_Harry laughed as he heard Ron, Dean and Seamus bickering about the conditions of the betting in the background. Indeed this would be an interesting day indeed. He smirked to himself._

'_Dumbledore thinks he can control us,' Harry thought. 'Well let the games begin!'_

Chapter 7: A Slight Surprise

Harry and the others slowly rose from the table in order to make their way down to the dungeons. As they stood up they realised that the entire Hall had gone silent as if waiting for what the warriors would do next. Harry just pulled himself up and gave his famous glare to the watching students. Sure enough, the faces turned back to their food quicker than lightning.

Ron smirked at him, **_'Oh that was too easy!'_** he said gleefully.

Hermione said nothing but the look on her face suggested that Harry would soon be at the end of her tongue lashing.

'**_Sorry mate,'_** Seamus commented, thinking of the trouble that Harry would be getting soon.

Hermione pursed her lips and said, **_'Right, I believe that we have to get to class,'_** before turning around and nearly walking into Blaise and Theo who were waiting for the five.

Ron caught up with Harry after having shoved another butter croissant into a napkin and murmured to him, **_'Why do I feel as if everything is going to become out in the open now?'_** whilst looking at a red headed girl sitting down the table.

'**_Maybe because it is,'_** Harry said quietly.

Ron said nothing but Harry knew from the look on his friend's face that this clearly meant trouble for all of them.

The seven students slowly made their way into the dank dungeons, slowly passing through the dark winding corridors before arriving at their destination.

'**_You would have thought that they could have at least fixed this up,'_** Blaise said, nose wrinkling in disgust.

"If you are quite finished…" a voice came from behind them, "But I believe that it would be prudent for you to get into my classroom."

The seven students slowly turned to face the newcomer as he continued to speak, "But of course with one of James Potter's offspring, I should have guessed that you believed yourself above learning."

Harry gazed into the man's eyes before saying quite calmly, yet with force, "I am not James Potter's son," before turning around and stalking into the beckoning dungeon. The others followed suit not seeing the malicious grin sneaking its way across the man's face.

Snape glanced thoughtfully into the darkness that clung to his dungeon domain. Though he reserved judgment on the latest Potter brat to enter his classes he would certainly use the boy's words against the father. He did not mind Lily at all. Oh no, in school he had maintained a slight infatuation for the red head though this soon stopped later on. The Marauders were always trying to get one on him but now, now he had one over them that would tip the tables in his favour.

Lunch break over, Harry and the others slowly trudged up to Transfiguration, the class that Harry had been most dreading throughout the entire day. DADA had been pretty much a waste of time for the Phoenix Warriors as they had been able to do all the defence/ offence early on in the training and so sat around for the entirety of the lesson gazing off into space or talking to each other telepathically. It had been hard trying to mask their wandless abilities but thankfully a boy in their class had caused a smoke cloud to go off that seemed to cause anyone who had been near or in the cloud to come out in very painful looking green boils thus ensuring an early escape as the class erupted into chaos.

However Harry knew that they would not be able to get away with this in Transfiguration. However much he tossed and turned various possibilities, the fact still remained that their Professors would cotton on to the fact that none of the 12 carried wands meaning that they were all really well trained squibs or they had been tutored in the ancient and lost art of wandless magic. Harry knew that they would go for the latter.

Giving the signal, Harry and the others slowly glided up to the Transfiguration classrooms located several floors up from ground level. The sea of students parted like the Red Sea in silence as the Phoenix Warriors strode through. The door to the Transfiguration classroom beckoned ahead menacingly and the rest of the Warriors followed Harry in silence knowing what this meant to them and their leader.

Professor McGonagall stood at the entrance, lips pursed and back upright, gazing at the new students who had joined her 7th year class. She beckoned them into her classroom and stepped back in amazement as the new students entered. The _sheer_ power that they emitted was astounding! She couldn't wait to see what they were able to do next.

Harry and the others seated themselves down calmly at a table towards the back. The rest of the students congregated near to the front- no one wanted to be near the Warriors. Ron sat at his side and gave him a small smirk. That always seemed to make Harry's life that much better. Hermione gave a small shake of her head though Harry felt her hand slide gently into his right hand that he had placed beneath the table. She gave it a small squeeze in order to reassure him, and it certainly worked.

McGonagall stood at the front of the classroom. "Today class, we will be learning how to turn large inanimate objects into large animals. Like so," she said, her Scottish accent very pronounced, "Fereverto." Her desk turned from its normal splendour to what Harry could only guess to be a rather ugly black pot bellied pig. The class erupted into chatter as the rest of the students eagerly looked on.

"Right everyone wands out. I want you to pick up your textbook and turn it into a dog or a cat. The species is up to you. No mistakes allowed," McGonagall said severely. She glanced over the class watching them pull out their wands from their bags though several students did not.

Harry waited for the explosion to happen. He knew it from the time she asked for wands to come out. Looking at the rest of his team, he knew that they knew it too. He saw her coming towards them.

"Commander Thor, where are your wands?"

'Well,' Harry mused, 'At least she could follow simple directions, like calling him by his chosen name.'

"Well, Professor McGonagall, we don't have wands," Harry replied, seeing no need in staving off the inevitable.

"And why would that be exactly?" McGonagall replied.

"Because we don't need them," Harry said rather calmly. What followed was unseen by any Hogwarts student to date. Professor McGonagall stared at them speechless before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted onto the floor. The rest of the class stared at the Warriors mouths dropped.

"Oh please, shut yer traps before you catch flies," Seamus snapped. On one, the entire class closed their mouths shut with any audible snap. That was too much for the rest of the Warriors and they all erupted into fits of laughter.

A/N: Sorry that that is all I wrote but please bear with me (See AN above.) Hope you enjoyed it and keep on reviewing!

Love,

Miraen


	9. Ummm surprise?

Dear Everyone,

I know that I have been truly awful when it comes to updating but this year has been very hard. I have lost several family members and it really struck me down for a long time. I did say that it might be a wait. Hopefully I can get this up and going again. I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS STORY SO DON'T ASK ME THAT!!! I also noticed that some other author has copycatted my story. Please can I remind you that this is my idea and as a disclaimer, I have not taken anything from J.K. Rowling except some character names. Now... on with the story!

Love,

Miraen

Xxx

Remember:

"Word" normal speech

**'Word'** language known only to the Phoenix Warriors

-Word- Phoenix Warriors telepathy

**Chapter 8: ****Ummm****... surprise?**

_Previously_

_McGonagall stood at the front of the classroom. "Today class, we will be learning how to turn large inanimate objects into large animals. Like so," she said, her Scottish accent very pronounced, "__Fereverto__." Her desk turned from its normal splendour to what Harry could only guess to be a rather ugly black pot bellied pig. The class erupted into chatter as the rest of the students eagerly looked on._

_"Right everyone __wands__ out. I want you to pick up your textbook and turn it into a dog or a cat. The species is up to you. No mistakes allowed," McGonagall said severely. She glanced over the class watching them pull out their wands from their bags though several students did not._

_Harry waited for the explosion to happen. He knew it from the time she asked for wands to come out. Looking at the rest of his team, he knew that they knew it too. He saw her coming towards them._

_"Commander Thor, where are your wands?"_

_'Well,' Harry mused, 'At least she could follow simple directions, like calling him by his chosen name.'_

_"Well, Professor McGonagall, we don't have wands," Harry replied, seeing no need in staving off the inevitable._

_"And why would that be exactly?" McGonagall replied._

_"Because we don't need them," Harry said rather calmly. What followed was unseen by any Hogwarts student to date. Professor McGonagall stared at them speechless before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted onto the floor. The rest of the class stared at the Warriors mouths dropped._

_"Oh please, shut __yer__ traps before you catch flies," Seamus snapped. On one, the entire class closed their mouths shut with any audible snap. That was too much for the rest of the Warriors and they all erupted into fits of laughter._

**Chapter 8: ****Ummm****... surprise?**

As Professor Lily Potter neared the classroom to take over the second half of Transfiguration a bolt of electricity shot up her back. She was excited about finally being in the same room as her second son for more than ten minutes, something she had been longing for in over 12 years. However, as she walked towards the classroom she noticed one thing. Silence. Now Lily Potter had been a Professor for a while and that was the one thing that had never happened. No class was ever silent. There was always something happening. She suddenly became very aware of her boots tapping lightly across the flagstones on the floor and her shadow flickering across a stone wall as the torches blew slightly with a flame.

Very carefully she gently pushed the huge oak door wincing slightly as the door let out an all- mighty creak. Slowly she moved behind the door and looked cautiously into the classroom. What she saw was something she did not expect. There lying across the floor was Professor McGonagall. The students were sitting at the desks with gobsmacked expressions painted across their face. The other students turned out to be the Phoenix Warriors in her class and they just sat there with humorous expressions painted across their faces.

"What has happened here class?" Professor Potter queried as she stepped into the classroom. As one the students' heads swivelled around and glanced at their other teacher. No one seemed to know what to say until one student raised his arm, pointing at the Phoenix Warriors and croaked out, "Them."

Silence. There seemed to be a stand- off between teacher and warriors. Seamus, Dean and Ron moved slightly but other than that, there was no movement: a dead wind.

Lily Potter sighed. This was going to be a long day. She could tell. "I will repeat. What has happened here and why is Professor McGonagall on the floor?"

Before either of the warriors could speak, a random student cried out, "She fainted because _they_ can perform wandless magic!" Lily Potter reiterated her previous thought. Yes, it was going to be a very long day.

"Wandless magic? The last person to perform wandless magic was Myrddin himself! No one has that talent anymore!" Lily Potter exclaimed.

Harry scowled at her before flicking his hand and raising a desk and bench, students still on top of it, several feet before dropping them back gently down to the ground. "We can do wandless magic! It is not our fault that you have not been teaching it on the Hogwarts curriculum! We do not need wands. Why bother when we can perform magic quite happily without?"

Lily Potter didn't say anything to that comment. She didn't really say anything at all for a few seconds later... THUMP! She too had fainted quite neatly next to Professor McGonagall. James stared at his mother before he too rolled his eyes back and fainted, though he somehow managed to hit his head on a waste bin on his way down. Curious seeing as he was nowhere near situated near to the waste bin. Seamus surreptitiously placed his hands once again behind his back.

It seemed as though Jamie fainting had a knock on effect on the class. One by one they all fell off their benches out of pure shock that their classmates could perform wandless magic.

"Well," Harry said as he surveyed the fallen students before him, "class is cancelled." The others merely tittered in amusement whilst Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation before picking up her items and stalking off to the library.

The news that the Phoenix Warriors could perform wandless magic was supposed to be a secret so of course come dinnertime, the whole school knew. It was with an air of cautiousness that the school surveyed the warriors calmly helping themselves to Shepherd's Pie before them. Indeed, the entire school was silent except for one red headed girl who was frantically writing a letter at the end of the table.

**'****Pyros****,'** called out Blaise from the Slytherin table, **'I believe you have a problem. It would seem that that darling ****lil****' sis of yours is writing to your family. I would brace ****yourself****!'**

The other warriors were nervous, Harry noted. Come tomorrow, 11 families would most likely be descending on the castle in order to get their 'children' back. Harry snorted when he thought of that. 'Children' was going too far for they were far from children. Indeed most of them had come from households where they felt unloved, pushed aside by siblings or the fact that they didn't live up to their parents expectations.

-Warriors,- Harry 'said' quietly, -meeting after dinner. Come outside the Gryffindor common room and we will have our meeting there. It does not matter about the secrecy as long as we speak either telepathically or in our language.-

One by one the warriors sent their acknowledgement of the message and turned back to their dinners with a sigh. It was going to be a long night. Blaise himself was worried not only about Ron but also what would happen when his 'family' caught wind that he was alive and living there would be hell. His mother had died a few days after he had been born and he was constantly blamed for her death even though he had nothing to do with it. A spell had gone wrong and that was it. It also didn't help that there was no other female influence in his family. His nearest 'brother' in age was seven years older than him and he had four brothers as well as his father. He was constantly hiding in the shadows when he was at home and even though his brothers were off at Hogwarts when he was still at home, it hurt to know that his father couldn't be bothered to get to know his youngest son. His only friend had been a house elf he called Twinkly. Blaise sighed to himself again. When his 'family' caught whiff of him being here, they would demand that he returned to the family manor and he would be expected to once again have to hide in the shadows. No sir though. The Blaise they knew existed no more and his name was Shadow, Squadron Leader and Phoenix Warrior gifted with immortality.

Blaise was not the only one having thoughts about what tomorrow would bring. Ron himself was worried. In fact so worried that he had even pushed his half eaten dinner plate away, bringing looks of concern from his fellow warriors. He thought about his family and what would happen when they realised he was still alive. He too was expected to hide in the shadows. Having 5 brothers and 1 sister would do that to you. He couldn't remember all his siblings or his parents' names and he himself was often confused with his siblings leading to an embarrassed blush and a pat on the head. He wasn't unique at home and often overlooked. He was finally in his own element as a Squadron Leader, his strategic skills were second to none, and no way was he going to go back. Constantly being picked on and teased. No. He was someone different.

It was with an uneasy feeling that the Phoenix Warriors went to bed that night after having had a gruelling meeting with themselves about what would happen when their families found out about them. One thing was certain though. They were not children nor would they be treated as such. As they were now all of age in the Wizarding World, they were no longer required by law to go to their families. It didn't bother them in the slightest especially as Phoenix Warriors did not abide Wizarding Law; it most certainly helped that they had their own island where they were located and thus had claimed autonomy.

No. They would stay together as the family they were. Harry had reiterated the need that all the warriors would move in groups of at least two and no one was to go alone. He did not know what the outfall would be like and thus was wary of warriors moving solo. It was not that he doubted their abilities, it was just a good idea to have someone else to watch your back. He would also not put it past some families to stage a kidnapping to get their offspring back. Indeed he was especially worried about Blaise, Theo, Ron and the other 'purebloods.' Of course being a 'pureblood' mattered little once one became a Phoenix Warrior but still. It was with a heavy heart that Harry laid his head upon the pillow. Even Hermione's gentle whispers and soothing hands could bring little relief to his weary body.

The next morning broke in a haze of gold and pink. The rising sun slowly streamed through the patterned windows playing gently on the stone floor. One by one, curtains were drawn open and bed coverings flung off as feet were pushed over the edge and quickly pattered into the bathroom away from the cold stone floor. One body didn't enter the bathroom nor made any move to do so. As the light slowly started to dissipate through the room, the light caught a haunted expression on the body's face and disappeared into the furrowed brow.

An occupant slowly pattered out of the bathroom and the feet slowly made their way over to the bed. A hand came up slowly and moved across the figure's back in a soothing gesture. **'Harry?'** Hermione queried.

Harry slowly raised his head and lifted his eyes to her warm brown ones. He drew in a deep breath before gazing out the window. **'How many parents and families do you think will be entering the ****school today? We are just twelve. How are we supposed to stand against the might of the Wizarding World, a manipulative headmaster and interfering families and expect to win?'**

As Harry was speaking, the other occupants of the bedroom slowly left the bathroom and watched the scene unfold before them. Hermione sighed and sat gently down beside her troubled boyfriend.

**'What happens happens. We might just be twelve but we are twelve strong people. You mistake us for twelve individuals. We are a family and a team. You are my Commander, best friend, boyfriend and family. Do not think I will desert you so quickly, neither will any of the team****,'** Hermione said gently.

The others looked at each other and Dean spoke for them, **'Harry mate. We will not leave you. You are our family as we are yours. Some of us cannot forget the past but we cannot forget the present. We are not to be manipulated and we will stay strong. United we stand and divided we fall.'** Ron and Seamus nodded their heads to affirm the statement.

Harry looked at the others. –When did you lot become so wise?-

-Well someone has to look after your sorry ass!- came Theo's reply.

-Yeah,- 'said' Ernie, -you watch our back and we watch yours.-

Harry smiled at the show of support. –Right you lot,- he said, -we are going to make a united stand. I will bet that at least one family will be in the Great Hall when we go for breakfast. That is in approximately 20 mins. You lot have 15 to get your arses up here to Gryffindor Tower so we can enter in together. We will not go without a fight!-

When he received the affirmations, Harry smiled to himself and slowly pushed himself off the bed and made his way into the bathroom to get ready for the new day. He pushed his head out the door looking at the occupants still inside the room, **'That meant you as well!'**

Laughter followed that statement as the occupants started to dress for the new day. The tension that had been underlying the morning slowly started to dissipate.

Fifteen minutes later, the twelve Phoenix Warriors assembled outside Gryffindor Tower. Each bore an expression of determination and they were a fiercesome sight to behold. They had allowed themselves a lie in this morning in anticipation of the weary of the coming day thus, every other student had already gone down for breakfast. As the warriors neared the Great Hall shouting could be heard.

Blaise stilled and turned a nasty shade of grey. This was fairly impressive as he had a tan due to his Italian heritage. He chuckled though it sounded as though he was choking. Harry held his right hand up to stop the march. He glanced over at his Squadron Leader, **'Are you alright to continue?'**

Blaise nodded his head in the affirmative but sighed as he did so, eyes still trained on the Great Hall's doors. **'I am fine, but that is the shouting of my biological father and if I am ****right,**** and I always am,'** he commented in a joking fashion though it sounded forced, **'Then my four biological brothers will be there as well.'**

Harry looked at his Squadron Leader and friend. –You are a Squadron Leader of the Phoenix Warriors. Do not let them undermine you for you hold a position that they can barely dream of. They fight for darkness and we fight for a world without violence, a world of justice and peace. We will not let you fall. I will not let you fall. Stay strong soldier.-

Blaise nodded in assent before slowly relaxing his rigid posture. Taking a deep breath Harry looked around his comrades and family. –Everyone ready?-

When everyone replied in the affirmative Harry drew in a breath before putting on his 'Scawy Commanda look' as Terry had fondly termed it. As they saw their Commander put on his battle expression, the others pulled up their mental shields and blanked expressions from their faces.

Harry strode forward, cloak flying behind him as the other followed. He forcibly pushed the doors open with them clanging forward with an all-mighty BANG! **'And into the depths of hell we go,'** he muttered as the shouting that had been present slowly stopped.

The Warriors strode forward in their Squadron formations, leader at the front. The Hall was absolutely silent.

A/N: Hope that is okay for everyone! It has been fabulous writing this story again. I do promise to try to keep updates more regular but bear with me please! Again please keep reviewing!!!


End file.
